


Miraculous: The Princess and the Pauper

by miraculouslycool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslycool/pseuds/miraculouslycool
Summary: Based off of the Barbie movie (AKA MY CHILDHOOD) Marinette as Erika, Kagami as Anneliese, Adrien as Dominic, Luka as Julian, Chloe as Madame Carp and Gabriel as Preminger.The cats/kwamis do not exist. Except for Nooroo and Duusu, who are Nick and Nack.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

Our tale begins in a faraway kingdom in the South of France, ruled by a just and fair king and queen. They were beloved by their subjects and because of their dedicated service to their kingdom, it flourished in prosperity, and was known as one of the most prominent trading and economic centres.

All was well, until one day the queen was struck with an uncurable illness which left her blind. Her husband, the king was devestated and worried, because they were expecting a baby, and feared that his wife’s condition would pass on to his future heir as well.

The queen, however, was a bold woman, with nerves of steel. Her worry did not extend to herself, but rather to their daughter alone. She and her husband prayed fervently, and when their daughter was born, their fears were unfounded, because she was healthy and perfectly fine. Because the queen could not see her own daughter, the king decided to name their princess Kagami, after his wife’s Asian heritage, and also because the name translated to ‘Mirror’. It was a symbol of being able to see her daughter through the image that was conjured in her own mind.

Kagami was a spitting image of her mother. From the hair to the skin tone to the eye shape. Except for the fact that she inherited her light brown eyes from her father.

All was well, until the King was shot dead by assassins from their rivals - the Italians - not two years later. The entire kingdom mourned, but no one mourned more than the Queen, Tomoe.

Her husband was the only one who brought light into her dark world. He was the one who described things she couldn’t see. He was the one who helped her cope with being blind. He was the one who excitedly described their daughter growing in front of their eyes. He was her other half. And now, he was gone. Murdered in front of her, and she couldn’t even see how much he had suffered.

She was so grief ridden, she took upon her own personal vow that the same would never happen to her daughter.

She shut away her daughter from the world, and so, no one knew what the princess even looked like. Those who did come in contact with her didn’t see her face, because it was always covered by a veil. The veil was Kagami’s idea, out of respect for her mother. Neither she nor her mother attended any gala or party or celebration. Neither of them had their potraits painted. The palace’s gates were left closed for Kagami. If it wasn’t for the queen putting her grief aside and throwing herself into working for her kingdom, you would have believed there was no sign of living existence in the royal castle. It was like they were ghosts - you knew they were there, but you couldn’t feel or see them.

Princess Kagami grew up, and was trained and polished and poised in every way possible. Her mother made sure of that. She was trained in martial arts as well. She did not even let her instructors see her face - for when she practiced, she wore a mask that covered the top half of her face. This was frowned upon by many of the members of the royal court, especially the royal advisor, Gabriel Agreste. But Tomoe had raised her daughter well.

'No matter what, your duty to the kingdom comes first, but never, ever forget to remain true to yourself.’

That was advice Kagami heard on a daily basis. And it never failed to touch her heart.

——-

In one of the poorest sectors of the kingdom’s capital, a baker and his wife welcomed their beautiful baby daughter, whom they named Marinette.

Who was, coincidentally, born on the same day as the Princess herself. While the entire kingdom celebrated, Tom Dupain and his wife Sabine Cheng were huddled in their cold shack from the winter, but their happiness was in no way diluted. The warmth in their hearts that their little bundle of joy brought was more than enough.

As happy as their daughter made them, they were also worried. They had another mouth to feed, and they had spent their last bit of money from their failing bakery into hiring a midwife.

Sabine suggested that they borrow from Andre Bourgeois, one of the richest men in the country, and in return offer their services in one of his many businesses, which included the largest bakery and confectionery in the kingdom.

Tom was a proud man, but when it came to his family, he was ready to sacrifice it. He borrowed a large amount of money, and in return worked long and hard at the flour mills and bakeries. Every time he borrowed extra, his working hours would increase. Sabine pitched in as well as soon as their daughter was a toddler.

They never got back any salary, and no matter how long and hard they worked, their debt just never seemed to be paid in full.

Their family’s struggles did not improve. Sabine died of pneumonia when Marinette was only eight years old. Marinette and her father were devestated, but they couldn’t afford to be. The day after her mother’s funeral, Marinette tearfully joined her father at work, somehow putting herself through school as well.

It seemed like the universe’s bad luck was directed at Marinette, because she also lost her father when she was 18 years old to brain tumor. Marinette quit her last year of schooling to save more money for the necessary treatment, but it was incurable. Her father could only be stabalised for about three months, before he passed away too.

Marinette was a talented baker, but she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it when Bourgeois and his stuck up daughter never paid any of the workers. No, what she really wanted, was to become a fashion designer. She wanted to be the head of her own business, she wanted to show and share her wonderful creations with the entire world. Because Marinette was also a gifted seamstress as well.

But that could be nothing but a wistful dream. She had no resources,no connections, no funds for her capital, and more importantly, a mounding debt that just seemed to be growing day by day.

Marinette was a dreamer. Everyone told her that. From her best friend Alya, to her childhood bully and boss, Chloé Bourgeois. Her father had always supported her dreams, but he had never been able to fulfill them.

A mountain load of debt and interest was holding her back. And she could have disregarded it, told herself that didn’t have to stop her dreams.

But Marinette loved her parents. And she learnt a thing or two from their own life experiences. Her father always wanted to be a baker, but her mother wanted to be an opera singer. Sabine’s dreams were shattered when she had her daughter, but she didn’t let it get in the way of her dedication to her family.

And that was why Marinette put aside her dreams and threw herself into her duty of her ridding herself and her parents’ of their debt. Because family always came first. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Lukagaming and Gabriel bashing ahead!

Kagami took her vow to hide her face from the world very seriously. She sincerely loved and respected her mother, and if she couldn’t see her face, then nobody could.

Well, until Luka Couffaine was hired to be her tutor when she was 12 years old. He was but a child himself, only two years older than her. But he was wise and capable far beyond his years, so much that he lead Kagami in her education while finishing up his own. Queen Tomoe had taken an instant liking to him and entrusted the care of her daughter’s education to him, making him his family’s breadwinner at a very tender age.

At first, Kagami found Luka extremely odd. While he was a skilled teacher, he barely spoke beyond their lessons, and didn’t try to make polite conversation beyond the small talk one would make with an acquaintance.

One day, Kagami was uncharacteristically late to her daily lessons with him, (she had gotten a little too enthusiastic with her fencing lesson) only to find him patiently waiting for her. And no, he wasn’t sitting around simply. He was quietly strumming a guitar to himself, experimenting with the strings, stringing together a beautiful melody. Kagami was too much in awe of his peaceful composure that she just pulled up a chair out of his sight and just sat there until his finished his song.

When Luka finally noticed, he let out a yelp so unlike him, that Kagami actually laughed behind her veil. Which was something she rarely did. After she had firmly assured him that no, he wasn’t losing his job for playing guitar on duty….the conversation just flowed. Easily. Like they’d known each other forever.

That was how Princess Kagami discovered a true friend in Luka,none like any other.

Even though Luka never got to see her face, he didn’t let it stop him from cherishing the princess’s friendship and her trust in him.

And because of that, Kagami nearly caved. So many times. She tried telling Luka so many times how unfair it was that she got to see his face and he didn’t. Luka was only amused. Kagami would sooner eat raw eggs than break a rule. Especially one she fought so hard to uphold.

That didn’t mean he didn’t want to see what she looked like. He yearned to see her face, but he respected her top much to tell her that.

But Kagami was convinced. Luka could be trusted. And she would take it upon herself to make sure he never got in any serious trouble for being the only one who saw the princess’s face.

Luka’s 18th birthday present from Kagami was her face. After convincing Luka that no one need know that he broke one of the most sacred laws of the kingdom, she finally showed him her face.

And boy, Luka was floored when she lifted her veil.

He wasn’t very straight forward, Kagami took up most of the speaking in their relationship, but he wasn’t dense enough to hide it from himself.

Deep deep down, he harboured feelings for the princess. He loved listening to her long winded rambling, something which she only did around him. He loved making conversation with her, something which he indulged in only when she was around. They didn’t have many things in common, but they never ran out of things to talk about. They argued over a lot of things, but he would never have it any other way. He admired her willingness to learn, he admired her bravery, he admired her sense of duty, he admired her love for her people.

But he always drowned those feelings deep in his heart. She was the princess. Who would one day marry someone who was worthy of her. Someone royal. Him and her would never happen.

Laying his eyes on her face prompted him to lift the anchor weighing down his feelings.

She was beautiful. From her dark brown eyes to the freckles that danced upon her cheeks, she radiated the inner beauty that he always knew shone within her.

“What?” She asked anxiously. “Is something wrong?”

Even then, she showed no signs of regretting her decision. She was always stubborn like that.

But he was very direct too. In a very different way. “I don’t understand why you would want to hide your face, Kagami. I mean, who wouldn’t want to look at you?”

The blush on Kagami’s cheeks confirmed that she was lifting the anchor dragging down her feelings too.

And it turns out, Kagami revealing her face to him made their friendship grow stronger.

And the love they held for each other. But they would not admit that out loud, to the present day, where a 20 year old Kagami was revising her lessons with a 22 year old Luka.

Well…..more of chatting it up than revising, if they were honest. Luka didn’t see the point in trying to teach Kagami everything again. She knew it all like she knew him anyway.

Their blissful bubble was interrupted by a rapid knock on the door.

“Uh-” Kagami began to call out, but Luka cut her off by hastily covering her with the veil.

“Do you want to get me caught?” He joked, trying to ignore the tingling inhis fingertips when they touched her face.

“Ha ha.” Kagami said sheepishly, glad the veil was hiding her deep blush.

“Come in!” She called, and the guard outside opened the door to reveal a tall, frowning, imposing figure.

“Gabriel?” Kagami got up, confused to see the royal adviser.

“Your Highness.” He bowed.

Luka pointedly remained seated. It was no secret around the palace that him and Gabriel Agreste butted heads on a daily basis.

“What are you doing back so early? I thought you weren’t to return from your travels until atleast a week?”

Yeah, the palace was a lot less stuffy without him. Luka thought in his head.

“Ah, as forward as ever, Your Highness.” Gabriel smirked, and Luka balled his fists in his pockets. “I was called back immediately by your mother, Her Majesty herself.”

Kagami frowned. “Is it an emergency? Mother would never do something like this unless it was.”

“Which is why I took it upon myself to escort you to her myself.” His eyebrow arched when his eyes landed on Luka.

“Did no one teach you your manners? It isn’t proper to remain seated when a nobleman is in your vicinity, let alone the princess herself.”

Luka scowled, but made to get up.

“Luka, sit down.” Kagami sharply said, turning to Gabriel. She was half his height, yet she faced him bravely. “No one, not even a commoner is required to stand up in the presence of a nobleman unless he is a part of the royal assembly at court. Except of course, unless he is royalty. I am the only royal here and I have no problem with Luka sitting down, and you are not in court, so neither should you. And you know his name very well. It wouldn’t do your dignity any damage if you addressed him with it.”

Gabriel was taken aback, and his eyes burned at Luka’s smug and proud smile behind the princess’s back. Everyone knew how protective the princess was of her tutor whom she liked to call her friend.

“Of course. My apologies, Lucas.”

“It’s Luka, Your Grace. But apology accepted.” He said smoothly.

“Shall we, your highness? Your mother eagerly awaits.” Gabriel offered her his arm, which she stiffly took.

“I don’t think you shortly wait up for me. This could take a while.” She said freely to Luka, who nodded as he began to pack up his things.

———

“The kingdom has been bankrupt for a week and no one told me?!” Kagami gasped in horror when her mother told her the news.

“I wanted to break the news gently to you, Kagami.” Tomoe said tiredly from her high chair.

“This is a terrible tragedy indeed, Your Majesty.” Gabriel wiped his glasses. “But I believe we should try to look for the bright side.”

“What bright side?” Kagami asked sharply.

“I insist that we run a thorough inspection of the royal mines before making assumptions, Your Highness. There must be some leftover gold that we could amass.”

“It is no use. I sent for three inspections, all of which came back with the same result.” The queen sighed.

“Does that mean our people are going to starve?” Kagami asked worriedly.

“I’m afraid the economy is already depressing by the minute, dear.” Tomoe looked straight ahead, but Kagami knew she had heard her. “And I thought there was nothing we could do about it-”

“Well we can’t do nothing! Our trade relations with Northern France is slowly developing since the Civil War- what if we got a loan-”

“Northern France is not a country to be trusted, Your Highness.” Gabriel said seriously. “I had lived there for many years, and yet I can tell you with full confidence that the border among our lands was put there for a reason.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try to improve them now-”

“Ahem.” Tomoe cleared her throat. “I wasn’t done talking.”

“My deepest apologies, Your Highness.” Gabriel said.

“I am afraid I must side with my daughter on this one, Gabriel. We are far too deep in debt to get back up by ourselves. Getting Northern France on our side is a good idea.”

If Kagami was less proper, she would have smugly said, “I told you so.”

“Which is why I have already reached out to them for a marriage proposal.”

Both Kagami and Gabriel’s heads whipped to see the queen, sure that they had heard her wrong.

“Marriage….?” Kagami sputtered.

“Yes, Kagami,” and in her defense, Tomoe did look rather abashed. “The king of Northern France, Adrien is quite young, and is seeking a wife. He has enough resources to back us up for the next three years atleast.”

“Your Majesty, this is completely absurd!”

Kagami never thought she would find an ally in Gabriel, but right now she was too much in shock to be reproachful of him.

“After everything that I have done for this kingdom, it pains and insults me that you would take a decision of such a huge magnitude without my counsel.” Gabriel harrumphed.

Of course. It was all about his stupid pride.

Swallowing her tears, Kagami shot back. “The kingdom is starving, and you were away sailing in your yacht. I don’t think they would want to wait for your ‘counsel’, Gabriel.”

“Your Majesty, please reconsider-”

“We will discuss this later, Gabriel. Now if you’ll excuse us, I need a moment alone with my daughter.”

Gabriel looked like he was going to argue, but then he thought better of it, bowed, and left the room.

“Kagami, are you still here?” Tomoe reached out for her hand.

Kagami immediately took it. “Yes, mother.” Her voice was thick, but she fought to keep it straight.

“If I would have my way, I would never impose something like this on you, my darling. I hope you know that. And I hope you can forgive me, but our people come first.”

“I know,mother.” She hated to say it, but sometimes her mother’s blindness was a blessing. She could cry silently in peace. “If it is my duty to marry King Adrien, I will. Our kingdom is always my first priority.”

“Come here, my beautiful, brave child.” Tomoe got up from her chair and opened her arms. Kagami hastened to wipe her tears as she hugged her mother.

——

“What’s up, Kagami?” Luka said, strolling in her room that evening. “You never call me in this late-” he paused when he saw her sitting on her bed, eyes red with tears.

That deeply worried Luka. He had never seen Kagami cry, except for when she mourned her father whom she never knew.

“Come here.” He said immediately, and she strode towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, Kagami quietly sobbing and Luka patting her head and back.

Every part of Kagami was screaming at her to tell him already. If she didn’t now, she would never have another chance.

Images of her mother and visions of starving families trying to feed their children swam in her head.

Any bystander would have called her brave. Brave was the last thing she felt. In fact, she was pretty sure she was the biggest coward ever.

She looked up at him from his chest. “I want you to hear this from me before you hear it from anyone else.”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that, right?”

Kagami swallowed. “I’m getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to not make Tomoe an asshole in this, only because Anneliese’s mom is awesome.
> 
> The next chapter will be Adrien and Marinette’s lives separately because they haven’t met yet.
> 
> Oh, and Nino is definitely Dominic/Adrien’s ambassador. I mean, who else would you expect to sigh and facepalm good naturedly at Adrien’s ridiculous plans?


	3. Chapter 2

Duusu held up the spherical rock he had just unearthed from the mines. It looked ordinary. Nothing special.

He shrugged, throwing it into the cart. He was told to clear out the mine completely anyway.

He went back to whistling as he worked.

“Ow!” He yelped when a rock hit his head.

He turned to see his brother Nooroo holding up the rock he had just unearthed. “Are you the idiot who threw this into the cart?”

“Yes!” Duusu said happily.

“Tell me, brother. Is this shiny?”

“No.”

“Valuable?”

“No.”

“Will it make Master happy?”

“Yes?”

“NO!” Nooroo hollered, throwing the rock over his head. “Get back to work and do it properly this time!”

Duusu shrugged, but suddenly Nooroo gripped his shoulder.

“Did you hear that?”

“I didn’t hear nothing.” Duusu shrugged. “Let’s go steal more gold!”

“Will you shut up?! This is supposed to be a secret operation, Duusu! Something which no one should find out about!” Nooroo yelled.

“A word of advice, Nooroo. Next time you don’t want to be caught, I recommend not screaming for the entire kingdom to hear.”

Both of their heads whipped around to see Gabriel Agreste standing there.

“Master Gabriel!” Nooroo’s teeth chattered nervously. “You’re back early.”

“Don’t tell me what I already know.” Gabriel said coldly. “Have you done what I ordered you to?”

“Yes, sir! The royal mines are officially gold free and have been shipped to your house.” Nooroo said.

“And no one suspects a thing?”

“None! No one!”

Gabriel was silent for a while. Nooroo and Duusu shivered as they waited for the backlash to come.

He paced ahead of them, straight towards the nearly empty cart.

“My plan was perfect. I steal all the gold, the blind bat is desperate for a way out, I swoop in like a savior with my newfound fortune, and she crowns me king.” He said quietly.

The brothers exchanged sighs of relief.

“AND IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!” Gabriel kicked the cart with so much surprising strength, it actually fell offif it’s wheels.

“A wedding! For her spoiled brat! From the North of France too! Who does she think she is?!”

“The Queen?” Duusu piped up unwittingly.

Gabriel spun around and backhanded him. “Shut up, you idiot!”

“Yeah, shut up, you idiot!” Nooroo echoed.

“If I wanted someone to reiterate whatever I was saying, I would have asked, Nooroo.” Gabriel snarled at him, but thankfully not hitting him too.

“This wedding cannot happen.” Gabriel muttered, before something clicked.

“…. without the bride.” He finished his own sentence.

“Are….we going to kill the princess?” Duusu asked.

“Too easy.” Gabriel said. “No, you two are going to kidnap her, and then when the King sees that she has ‘run away’, he will never step foot in the kingdom, considering the humiliation he will face. And then, I will 'rescue’ the princess, and the Queen will be so grateful, she will have to crown me king in return for my heroic act. Not to mention all the golden strings that come attached with me. Two birds killed with one stone.”

“Why are we killing birds?” Duusu asked, genuinely hurt.

If looks could kill, Duusu would have been murdered ten times over.

———

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late, I’m so late!” Marinette squeaked as she ran into her station at the bakery.

Those who saw her only rolled their eyes good naturedly or laughed. It wasn’t news to anyone that Marinette was always late.

“Tell me something new, girl.” Marinette’s best friend Alya, who worked at the cash counter next to her snickered.

Marinette laughed it off lightly before grabbing her tools.

“Okay, in all seriousness, did you sleep at all?” Alya asked.

“Of course I did!” Marinette chirped.

“The eye bags under your eyes say otherwise.” Alya sighed. “How many times do I have to beg you to get some sleep?”

“Alya….” Marinette was too exhausted. “It’s too early for this.”

“11:30 in the morning is too early?” Alya quipped. “Did you have your breakfast?”

Marinette’s silence gave her the answer.

“Okay, that’s it.” Alya reached under the counter and pulled out a bag.

“What are you doing?” Marinette was alarmed.

“That’s my lunch. Take it.” Alya said.

“What?! No, I’m not taking your lunch!”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“But you have very less for yourself as it is!” Marinette pleaded.

“Yeah, but atleast I eat everyday. I’ll live if I don’t eat one meal.” Alya retorted.

“Alya-”

“If you don’t eat before Chloe or one of the staff come in, I will force feed you myself.”

Marinette finally gave in, though she still felt guilty.

Alya, unlike her, wasn’t in debilitating debt. She had a job that paid her a meagre wage. Even if she really wanted to be a writer and didn’t have the funds to foray into publishing. And she came from a family with three other daughters.

Alya’s older sister Nora wanted to join the army. She ended up becoming a laughing stock of the town - a woman who wanted to be a soldier. She wasn’t happy about it, because she had to settle for working at the flour mills.

Her younger sisters, Ella and Etta, were twins, and were still in school. Her mother was a household maid. Her father was a shepherd.

They didn’t get on fairly well, but atleast there was food on their table.

“Is today the day?” Alya asked quietly. “Are you going to set up your stall once the bakery closes for the afternoon?”

“Uh huh.” Marinette nodded. “Nathaniel already sent me those banners I commissioned.”

And spent two months saving up for.

Alya grinned. “Look at you, you budding businesswoman.”

Marinette blushed. “Oh come on.”

“Do you want me to come help?”

“No, it’s fine, I can handle it. Besides, you promised your sisters you’d spend time with them today.”

——–

Marinette had only put up the stall for her designs one time before, and that was two months ago, and all she had was a little table.

Now she had three tables, and four banners welcoming customers.

She didn’t sell out everything, but she did make a fairly good sale. People liked her designs, and some of them took the time to compliment her on them.

Satisfied with herself, she opened her box full of money to count her cash once the market had dulled down.

“I’ll be taking that.” A perfectly manicured hand grabbed her box from her hands.

“Wha-Chloe?!” Marinette sputtered as she came face to face with the blonde heiress.

When she began to empty the money, Marinette stretched out a horrified hand towards her. “What are you doing?! I earned that money!”

“And you owe me. Have you conveniently forgotten that?” Chloe said cruelly.

“Chloe, I am always prompt in my work at the bakery. What is so wrong in wanting to make some money for myself?” Marinette pleaded, almost in tears.

“Every minute you work here, is a minute you do not work for me.”

“I don’t work for you, I work for your father!” Marinette shot back. “You haven’t inherited anything yet. So let Andre Bourgeois tell me to not have any other businesses, and I won’t.”

Chloe looked at her, miffed because she had a point. “My daddy doesn’t need to order anything. And who do you think he will listen to anyway? His daughter? Or a rogue employee who wants to become a designer of such tacky clothes?” She laughed.

“Get back to work, Dupain Cheng. Or I’ll ask Daddy to double what’s leftover of your loan next time.” She threw her box at her, which Marinette haphazardly caught.

“Excuse me,” A calm, yet clear voice made her look up from her tears.

A young woman who looked about their age, stood there, crossing her arms and looking positively disgusted.

She had the same shade of hair as Marinette, and if you looked quickly, you’d almost be forgiven for thinking she was her twin. The only differences were that Marinette had shoulder length hair that she tied into a ponytail, while she wore hers in a perfectly placed bob, and her eyes were brown compared to Marinette’s baby blue ones.

She was dressed as simply as her, but she somehow radiated power and confidence just from her unimpressed glare.

“Is there a problem? Why are you taking that young woman’s money?”

“And who are you? The police?” Chloe sneered, but even her indignation fell away when she realised how intimidated she actually was by the girl. “She owes me a lot of money, and I’m collecting it from her.”

“Not you, your father.” Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“I understand. But couldn’t you have collected it from her a little more gently? Your cruel words are unbecoming and disgusting. And besides, like she said, she is already a steady employee at your business. What’s wrong in her making more money?”

“Every dime that she makes, belongs to me.” Chloe said firmly, scowling.

“Do you have proof that she is indebted to you? Something like a document?”

Marinette smiled slightly. This girl was definitely no ordinary person. She was already chewing out Chloe like an imposing judge.

Chloe faltered. “I…..I don’t have it with me now. Daddy has it in his archives. And why am I answering to you? You’re not a judge, you aren’t even the princess!”

Marinette noticed how the girl fidgeted with her fingers for a moment at that.

“But I am a responsible citizen who knows the laws of the kingdom. Any amount of money she makes while working for you, is yours. I won’t argue with that. But this?” She pointed to the stall and designs. “This is all her hard work. This is her art. You are quite talented, if I may add.” She said kindly to Marinette.

“Oh, thank you.” Marinette flushed red.

“All of this is hers. The work she does here is for herself. Not for you. So either give her back her money, or I am ready to proclaim- ahem, I mean use my own connections to file a complaint against you and your chain of businesses.” She smiled confidently, but you could see the fire in her stare.

“Your own connections…?” Marinette knew when Chloe was not scared, and this wasn’t one of those moments. “And what are they?”

“You could save yourself the trouble and just give her money back.” She said innocently.

“Ugh, whatever.” She threw her money on the counter and stormed off.

Marinette could have tearfully hugged her, but even she knew hugging a person you just met was weird.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so so so much.” She said gratefully, scooping up her money.

“You’re welcome.” The girl smiled. “You do good work here. Are one of these scarves for sale?”

“Yes, yes they are.” Marinette immediately became business like from her dazed stupor.

“I really like this one.” She held up a black and white striped one. “How much is it?”

“20 coins.” Marinette said.

It was somewhat amusing to see the same girl who confidently chewed out Chloe and saved Marinette’s dignity, clumsily pulling out coins from her pocket and count them one by one before dropping them on the counter.

“Is that right? Have I paid enough?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, you have.” Marinette said warmly. “I don’t think I could ever repay what you have done for me.”

“Oh, you don’t have to…..” She paused when she didn’t know her name.

“I’m Marinette. And you are?”

“I’m Kagami.” The name rolled off easily from her tongue, and suddenly, her eyes widened like she had made a huge mistake.

Wait a second…. wasn’t Kagami the name of the….

Marinette’s eyes widened as she realised she was looking at the princess’s real face, which no one in the kingdom ever saw.

“Your Highness?” She whispered in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A GIRL LIKE YOUUUU
> 
> And please forgive me for the lack of Adrien in this chapter. I realised he’s the only main character whose story I’m going to tell in bits and pieces unlike Marinette, Kagami and Luka. He will appear next chapter tho, I promise, lol.


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours earlier….

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Nino frowned next to him as their carriage took a sharp turn.

“Do what?” Adrien was barely listening. He had his head out of the moving carriage and was breathing in the fresh summer air as their ride climbed up the hill that housed the castle.

“Wha-hey!” Adrien pouted as Nino yanked him back in by his collar.

“I am not going back home with a king having bruises from potentially tumbling off of his carriage.” Nino said seriously, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh, lighten up, Nino.” Adrien lightly punched his shoulder.

“That’s what you said when you slid down the rail of the stairs leading to the west wing while holding a sword, if I may add, Your Majesty?”

“That was two years ago! I am the king now, I obviously can’t do things like that anymore.”

Adrien knew Nino only addressed him formally when he was pulling his leg, so he was confused to see him look uncharacteristically serious.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Adrien. Do you really want to do this? Get married to someone you don’t even know?”

“Well, I am going to have to get to know her at some point, right?” Adrien shrugged.

“Yeah, you can’t fool me. I can see right through your fake optimism.” Nino crossed his arms.

“I have to do this, Nino. You know how the Royal Court sees me even after being King for two years.”

“But the people love you.” Nino pointed out. “And at the end of the day, it’s only their opinion that matters.”

Adrien shook his head. “But you know how…..untraditional I’ve been with my tenure. They griped and moaned about reducing the tax rate for the poorer parts of the kingdom. They thought focusing on the agricultural sector was a waste of time. I really don’t want to have to say this, but I need to be in their good books even if I don’t follow their advice most of the time. And that includes atleast listening to my advisors when they say I need to find a wife.”

“I don’t care about them, Adrien.” Nino said defiantly. “I asked if YOU wanted this.”

“Okay, no, I… don’t? I guess? I’m not averse to marriage or anything, I don’t think I am ready for it, at all. I’m only 21! How do you even be a husband?”

Nino’s smirk peeked through his straight face, but he managed to hold it in.

“How should I know that? My luck with the ladies is worse than yours.”

Both of them guffawed at their own little inside joke.

“Speaking of luck and ladies, are you really going to try to woo the princess by dressing up as a page boy?”

“I’m not going to woo her, Nino. We haven’t even met. Atleast she would have seen paintings of me - this is a princess who hid her face from the world out of respect for her mother. Which is something I can get behind, really.”

“….are you going to creepily gaze at her from afar?”

“I’m just trying to get a feel of what she’s like. Without letting her know who I am.”

“Why would the princess talk to a poor, lowly page?”

Adrien scowled. “Stop poking holes in my logic, Nino.”

“Whatever you say, your servant-liness-ow don’t hit me when we’re turning corners!”

——

Kagami took a deep breath as she studied her notes. If she focused enough, she wouldn’t have to think about the fact that King Adrien’s ambassador was holding an audience with her mother right now in the throneroom.

There was a knock on the door, and she groaned to herself. That must be Gabriel, coming to drag her away from her haven.

“Come in.” She said tiredly.

The door opened and Luka stepped in with a large, thin box wrapped in a red bow.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Kagami sighed. “If Gabriel had to be the one escorting me downstairs…” She shuddered.

Luka raised an eyebrow in amusement. “It’s your lucky day. The King hasn’t arrived….well,yet.”

Kagami’s head snapped back to look at him. “Huh?”

“He has only sent his ambassador….and a page, I think. Didn’t get a good look at either of them. And I was only sent to give you this-” he held up a box. “-an engagement gift from him.”

Kagami sighed in relief, getting up and accepting the box from Luka.

But she knew that the relief wouldn’t last long. Sooner or later, King Adrien would be here, she’d finally have to meet him and…..leave everything behind.

She inhaled sharply, refusing to let her thoughts get the best of her.

This marriage wasn’t about her. Or her feelings. Her kingdom was in debt and if she didn’t step up, everything would be ruined.

She undid the bow clumsily until Luka chuckled and did it for her.

“Thanks.” She said sheepishly.

“No problem, your Highness. If there is anyone who knows about your legendary impatience, it is this man.” He pointed to himself.

Luka could feel himself glow when his little joke managed to get a smile out of Kagami.

The reminder that today might be the beginning of his last few days with her quickly dimmed it down.

“Oh.” Kagami said, looking at what was inside the box. “It’s beautiful…I guess.”

Luka peered inside and saw a gorgeous diamond necklace. It wasn’t flashy or over-the-top, as expensive as it looked. It was delicate and elegant, shimmering in the midday sunlight.

It would have been perfect for Kagami if it were not for the fact that she barely wore jewelry.

“This is all going too fast, Luka.” Kagami breathed suddenly as she pulled her veil back down, placed the necklace on her desk and paced quickly to her balcony.

It wasn’t long before Luka joined her as well, placing a gentle, comforting hand between her shoulder blades.

“I know.” He muttered, watching her lean heavily on the railing like it was the last thing holding her on to Earth.

She was right. Everything was going fast. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He was in love, but he wasn’t stupid.

He knew he was too late. Confessing to her now, as tempting as it was would only lead to more trouble for her, her mother….he didn’t even want to think about what would become of his mom and Juleka if it came out that he was involved with the princess.

Loving her came with strings attached. He couldn’t imagine being King if they ever got together, but he knew that in time, he would learn. He’d been watching her for years and if he needed help, Kagami would always be there for him.

“What do you think King Adrien will be like?” Kagami suddenly asked, looking at him.

…..Luka wanted to kick himself.

Kagami was getting married. MARRIED. What was he thinking - making up scenarios where they actually had a future together? It wasn’t going to happen.

“Um… well from what I’ve heard, he’s an excellent swordsman, and a great warrior, not that he’s ever had use of those skills, because he would always avoid war if he could. Oh, and he also plays the piano.”

“The piano?” Kagami scoffed. “That’s it? I’ve seen better.”

“Like whom?”

“Like you?” She said, confidently. “You play the guitar, the piano, the lyre, the harp, the flute, the violin and the trumpet. Try asking him to beat that.”

Luka chuckled nervously, trying to fight off a blush. “I can’t exactly go up to the monarch of Northern France and challenge him to a duel in music. Besides, I don’t think he would agree. From what I’ve heard of him, he doesn’t like confrontations.”

That’s a shame, Kagami thought. She would appreciate a good catfight every now and then. Not that she and Luka ever fought too severely.

And definitely not that she thought that Adrien wouldn’t do so, but she had seen Luka go into protective mode whenever the people he loved were involved.

And when he became angry, which was extremely rare, he was truly scary.

“Kagami, I have an idea.” Luka said suddenly.

“Hm? What is it?”

“This may involve breaking some rules, so we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Kagami immediately smiled. It may be the first and last time she truly got to rebel. Why waste the opportunity?

“I’m listening.”

——-

“Okay,you clearly couldn’t have thought of a better idea.” She gushed as Luka helped her down the simplest carriage and horse he could find in the royal shed.

Kagami breathed in the smell of something delicious and the chatter of hawkers and customers.

Luka had brought her to the capital’s main square. He had thought it would be nice for her to have a change of scenery.

And Kagami didn’t even need a mask, since nobody knew what she looked like. She had never been more grateful for taking that vow.

“Now will you admit that I can get ideas that don’t have anything to do with musical notes?” Luka asked her.

“Hmm,” Kagami pretended to think. “I don’t know…. maybe you only brought me to here make my ears bleed by having me listen to an opera.”

Luka laughed. He could never get the completely hilarious and pained look Kagami had whenever her mother invited another opera singer every week.

“Do you trust me or not? Of course I won’t.” He winked as he led her down the crowded street.

“I wish the palace was more like this.” Kagami mused. “This place is just….full of life. People talking, laughing and-”

She paused when she saw something that would have missed a normal person’s eye.

A family of four, a pair of parents and two kids who looked like they hadn’t eaten in days were watching as men cleared out….what must have been left of their business.

One of the men who was significantly better dressed than them came up to the father and handed him a bag of money. Which didn’t look like it would last them for the rest of the year.

She wanted to go up there and offer to buy back their store. Actually why waste time wanting? She was going to-

Reveal herself and ruin things for herself and Luka.

Kagami sighed sadly as she watched the four of them slowly shuffle away.

Were her people suffering that much? And there she was, trying to get herself in the middle of a love triangle.

“Hey, there you are!” Luka grabbed her hand. “I was so worried when I looked back and didn’t see you!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just…” Kagami hesitated. She couldn’t tell Luka about this and make him feel worse. “I was looking at that stall over there. The food there smells delicious.”

“Oh, that?” Luka looked to where she was pointing. “Well then, let’s get you some street food!” He took her hand and led her there.

“But seriously, don’t ever let go of my hand, if you got lost, I don’t know what I would do.”

He said that all without missing a beat.

She probably should have realised it sooner, but if she married King Adrien, it wasn’t going to be a last resort. It was going to be a choice. A choice she made for her people.

Even if that meant leaving behind her only chance at happiness.

She couldn’t even focus on the vendor making the food, even though that was something she would have been fascinated with.

“I’m really sorry I can’t take you to my house.” Luka said sadly. “Mom and Juleka would have loved to see you.”

“Oh no, that’s fine. I can’t risk them seeing my face and getting them caught.”

She had met Luka’s family before. Not often, but she knew they were a good sort. The first time she met his mother, Kagami had been wearing her fencing helmet and uniform, and the minute Anarka was introduced to her, she challenged to a duel.

That was the first time Kagami lost a fencing match, but she most definitely did not mind.

Juleka folded into herself a lot. And though she never showed any signs of disliking Kagami (she never would, she’s too sweet for that), they barely talked.

Until one day. Luka stayed at the palace, except for the weekends when he would visit his mother and sister and give them his wages.

Imagine his 15 year old self’s horror when a guard came by to collect him, saying that his mother sent for him due to a family emergency.

Kagami had no idea what had even happened until a harassed looking Luka came by a few hours later begging her to hide his little 12 year old sister until he sorted things out at home.

Kagami had readily agreed, and sought to make Juleka feel at home as much as possible. It didn’t help, because not one minute after Luka left, Juleka had burst into tears.

That was the first time Kagami had heard Juleka properly speak. She had to watch her drunkard father storming out of their house, leaving behind his family forever.

Kagami had very uncharacteristically found the patience to listen to her family’s struggles. Juleka,on the other hand had never thought she would find a friend in the princess and she was more than grateful for it.

Once Luka came back to drop his sister off, he didn’t come back until a week later, and Kagami didn’t try to ask him to. His family needed him.

That was why the minute Luka came back, Kagami insisted that his family move to the palace with him.

Luka was understandably shocked, but he flat out refused. He took after his mother when it came to pride, and he didn’t want pity, even if it was well-intentioned.

Kagami then tried to convince him to let her give him enough money to settle in a bigger house atleast, but he replied that he had already been saving a portion of his wages for that.

He was extremely stubborn when he wanted to be, and Kagami knew she would lose this particular battle.

She finally put her foot down and ordered that he accept an increment in his salary.

Luka refused at first, but she had angrily retorted that she would help him save up for his family if it was the last thing she did.

Luka finally gave in, and she knew he wouldn’t admit it, but the Couffaines were doing a lot better now.

“Chloe! Give that back!” She suddenly heard a voice cry out from the middle of the square.

Kagami turned to see a blonde woman grab a box holding what looked like a lot of money from a girl at the counter of her clothing stall.

She had to blink twice when she caught sight of the girl, because she thought she was looking at herself for a minute. The girl’s hair had the same shade of blue as hers. Except that her hair was longer.

Whatever she looked like,she was definitely getting bullied into giving away her own money.

Kagami frowned. As much as the blonde woman looked like a hateful brat, she wouldn’t do something like that out in public if she meant to steal her money. Did these women know each other?

Either way, she wasn’t going to stand back and watch someone get bullied.

“Hey, I’m just going to-”

“No.” Luka said abruptly. “I know what you are looking at and I know what you are going to do. I really feel sorry for that woman too, but you can’t just go out there and princess your way out of it.”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed at him. “Do you really think I am going to challenge the blonde to a duel? Come on, I could have her knocked out in 2 seconds flat. You know I don’t like an easy fight.”

“Kagami…”

“Luka, I am a princess. I’m trained in diplomacy. And I would much rather use it to actually help someone in need rather than try to make peace between Gabriel and the newest member of court he got into an argument with.”

Without another word, she walked up to the stall.

——–

Kagami wanted to dig her own grave and die after what she had just done.

“Your Highness?” Marinette softly whispered.

“Um…” Kagami was trying to not panic. “Maybe…. please don’t tell anyone that?”

Thankfully, she nodded rapidly. “It’s the least I could do after what you did for me.”

Kagami sighed in relief. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

How was she going to explain this to Luka?

Marinette stepped out of the stall. “If you don’t mind me asking….what are you doing out of the castle and….are you letting people see your face now?”

There was a certain innocence to this girl, as strong and robust as she looked.

“Um…no.” she chuckled nervously. “I just wanted to get out of the castle to clear my mind. And I’m not alone, I came with my friend.”

She gestured meekly to Luka, who looked nearly mortified at being addressed.

He sprinted towards them and turned to Marinette. “Please don’t tell me you know.”

“I…do. But it’s fine! I won’t breathe a word about this to anyone!” Marinette quickly said.

When Luka still looked skeptical, Kagami placed a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, we can trust her. It’s my fault anyway.”

Luka opened his mouth to protest but Kagami pointed to the stall. “I think our food is ready, Luka.”

“But-”

“Go ahead, I won’t move a muscle.” Kagami reassured.

Luka sighed. “In any case, it was very nice to meet you, Marinette.” He smiled at her before leaving.

“His name is Luka?” Marinette inquired.

“Yes, I thought it was pretty weird too, at first.” Kagami rolled her eyes.

“No, no, it’s not because of that. I feel like I have heard that name before, that’s all.” She straightened herself. “Anyway, I am honoured to have an audience with you, Your Majesty.”

Kagami smiled. “You can call me Kagami, don’t worry. And I am a Highness, not exactly a Majesty…yet.”

“Yet? Oh you mean when you become queen!”

It was clear that Gabriel had been careful enough to not let news of the engagement come out.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been bottling up her feelings for weeks together, but she wanted to tell Marinette everything.

She looked like someone who listened.

“Not exactly…. I’m getting married.”

“MARRIED?!” Marinette yelled and everyone turned to stare at them.

“Heh, heh, nothing to see here, she was telling me about a good book she read!” Marinette said loudly and very unconvincingly.

Fortunately, no one seemed to care as they went back to their business.

“I am very sorry-” Marinette flushed immediately.

“It’s fine. I wish I had the freedom to react however I wanted.” Kagami sighed.

Marinette frowned. “To whom are you getting married?”

“To the King of Northern France, Adrien.” She said.

“Do you not love him?” She asked kindly.

“I haven’t even met him yet.” Kagami said somberly.

She saw Marinette look at her sympathetically, and she felt ashamed.

Not because Marinette was showing her pity. Because she was talking about something so inconsequential compared to her life.

“I really hope you are lucky enough to marry someone you love, Marinette.” Kagami said sincerely.

Marinette stole a quick look at Luka before smiling and thanking her.

“Although there isn’t much room in my life for men and love at the moment.” Marinette laughed humorlessly.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I… work at the Bourgeois’ prison- I mean patisserie.”

“Are you not a designer?” Kagami was confused.

“Oh this? Yeah, this is just a part time thing. I have to work there full time.”

“I mean this in your best interests, but you seem to have a talent for this.” Kagami held up the scarf. “Why dont you quit your job and work with your own business?”

“I….Your Highness-Kagami, I’m not sure if I am supposed to tell you this.”

Kagami had a faint inkling about where this was going. “I am the princess. If you can’t tell me, who can you tell?”

“I am in debt to the Bourgeois family.” Marinette fidgeted with her fingers. “My late parents had taken a huge loan from them years ago and I’m repaying it in the form of labour. So I can’t quit.”

A huge wave of sadness washed over Kagami. But she knew better than to offer her too much help. Hardworking people like Marinette and Luka hated being pitied.

“Marinette, I want you to have this.” She took off one of her rings.

“What? No! I couldn’t!”

“I’m not offering you this to sell it.” She said gently. “In case you need any help, or if the heiress needs an attitude adjustment, just show this at the palace’s doorstep and tell them you want to see me. They will definitely believe you if you have something of mine.”

“…thank you. This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Marinette said, carefully taking the ring.

“You are welcome. Besides….if I ever had a twin sister, I think she would look like you.”

Marinette snorted. “I would believe so. Except for our eyes.”

“Nobody would know the difference. You and Luka are the only one who know I’m the one with this face.” Kagami laughed and then remembered something.

“I also have this birthmark on my shoulder.” She said, pushing down her sleeve to show a slightly puckered up mark in the shape of a crown.

“And it’s conveniently in the shape of a crown?” Marinette quipped.

“Believe me, I have been asking myself the same thing.” Luka said as he strolled up to them, holding a package of what must have been their food.

“Now you two listen.” Kagami adopted her most authoritative voice possible. “That birthmark has been inherited from my father’s side of the family for nearly three generations.”

Marinette could see that Luka was trying to not laugh, yet his eyes held the same amount of tenderness Kagami’s held every single time she had turned to look at him while talking to her.

“Yeah, Kagami, we know how genetics works.” Luka said.

“But still…. it’s a crown.” Marinette added.

“Oh, whatever. It’s not like I am in control of it.” Kagami rolled her eyes, but she was still grinning.

“Well, we should get going.” Luka said. “There is still a lot you have to see.”

“It was really wonderful meeting you Marinette.” Kagami squeezed her hand.

“Same here.” Luka nodded.

“I think I am still dreaming in my bed and the day hasn’t started. I mean, I got to meet royalty!” Marinette looked genuinely confused. “Things like that don’t happen to me!”

“Well maybe, this is a sign then.” Luka said thoughtfully. “A sign that things are going to change for all of us.”

Oh, he had no idea how right he was.


	5. Chapter 4

Kagami could be defined by many traits. She was loving, she was protective, she was smart, and she was always careful.

Not that she ever thought she would have anything to worry about while leaving from her daily fencing lesson. That was why she insisted on not being escorted anywhere in her home. 

Even now, as she felt the eerie presence of someone watching her as she walked the halls, still in her helmet and uniform, she didn’t regret her decision. 

Gripping her sabre tight, she forced herself to take calming breaths. She couldn’t let her guard down. 

This person, whoever it was, would obviously expect her to go to her room, so that would be exactly the place she wouldn’t go. 

Her feet automatically rounded the corner towards Luka’s room. She was a few steps ahead when she realized that today was a Sunday, and Luka was with his family. 

That one moment of hesitation cost her the price of someone grabbing her hand violently from behind her. 

“Don’t make one sound, Princess.” She heard an unfamiliar male voice whisper. 

Kagami simply scoffed, twisted her wrist out of his grasp, turned around and punched him squarely in the nose.

“OW!!” The blond man who made her look dimunitive in size was crouching down holding his nose. “MY NOSE! MY NOSE!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT?!” For a kidnapper, he really wasn’t smart. 

“Maybe you should take your own advice.” Kagami growled angrily as she grabbed the front of his shirt and fisted it with one hand, pointing her sabre to his stomach. 

“Who are you and why did you try to manhandle me?” Kagami asked fiercely. 

“I don’t know anything! I am not in on anything! Please please let me go!” The scary factor he had not ten minutes ago was gone. Now he was just scared. 

As dumb as he looked, she was sure there was something behind all this propaganda. 

“You’re coming with- hey!” She yelled as she felt her helmet being lifted off her head. “How dare you take off my-” her voice muddled up at the end as she turned to have a cloth being pressed to her mouth. 

She struggled against the second man’s vice-like grip, tried to fight against her eyes closing, and held on to the first man’s shirt. It didn’t stop her from collapsing to the ground and hearing “This one’s got a mouth on her.”,before her eyes closed.

——

Luka was whistling a tune to himself, nodding to the friendlier guards as he walked inside the palace.

His weekend was absolutely wonderful. His mother made his and Juleka’s favourite dishes, he got to help his sister write a new song and tease her about a girl she had a crush on.

Well, it was less teasing and more egging on. He didn’t want his sister to make the same mistake as he did and wait too long before confessing.

And that immediately dampened his mood.

He wanted to kick himself…again. Her fiancée’s ambassador was staying in her home, and said fiancée would be here soon too. No point in dwelling on that anymore.

“LUKA!” A shrill voice called out to him and Luka turned to see someone running towards him like her life depended on it.

As she grew closer, he recognised her. “Agatha?” He was confused. She was one of Kagami’s maids whom he knew well. Why did she look so terrified?

“Thank God you are here.” She panted as she stopped in front of him. “The Queen…she….sent… for you…”

“The Queen? Why? Did something happen??”

“Only the most terrible thing ever!”

Luka wasn’t that convinced. He’d seen Agatha react the same way over a few missing pins for Kagami’s hair.

“Did the Queen lose her glasses again?” Luka said tiredly.

“NO! It’s much worse than losing glasses!” Agatha said crossly. “The princess, more like!”

“Huh??” That didn’t make sense. “What do you mean?”

“The Princess is missing, Luka!”

He blinked. He was sure he hadn’t heard her right.

“Missing??” A pool of dread formed in his stomach. “That… can’t be right. Are you-”

“She left a letter.” Agatha was nearly in tears. “That she simply couldn’t marry King Adrien and she was running away!”

“That’s impossible!” Luka burst out so angrily Agatha flinched. “Kag-the Princess would never run away from something like this!”

“Can you argue about this when you meet the Queen?? She specifically called for-”

She didn’t even get to finish as Luka tore down the hallway, ignoring every form of protocol he had been taught for 7 years.

His heart pounded in his chest. This news had to be fake. His Kagami would never run away from anything before she stabbed it right in the heart.

She couldn’t be gone. She just couldn’t.

——-

“Please calm down, Your Majesty, I am sure we will find the Princess.” Gabriel was patting the sobbing queen’s hand.

Luka had burst in at this particular sight. The ambassador and the same page boy from earlier were standing in the throneroom too, wearing identical expressions of pity.

“Luka? Is that Luka? Is he here?” Queen Tomoe looked up when she heard him.

“Yes, it is me, Your Majesty.” Luka made to bow but before he could, she bounded off the throne, walked to him and clasped his hands tightly.

“Did you see her? Did she come to you when she ran away? Did she tell you where she was going? Do you know where she is??” The Queen looked so broken, Luka felt too cruel as he replied with a “No, Your Majesty. I am deeply sorry.”

The Queen burst into tears again as she staggered back to her throne with Gabriel’s help (who visibly glared at Luka the entire time).

So it was true.

Kagami was missing.

But her running away wasn’t true. It CAN’T be.

Something happened to her. Someone did this to her.

He fisted his palms to hold himself back from screaming.

His eyes immediately darted to Gabriel, who seemed to have eyes for no one but the Queen.

“Ambassador Lahiffe.” The Queen managed to say through her tears. “I cannot begin to find the words to apologise for this. For my daughter.”

A sharp sting of anger ran through Luka. Why was Kagami getting blamed for this? It wasn’t her fault!

However, it seemed like the ambassador was a decent person, because he had nothing to offer but kind words.

“Please, your Majesty, no apologies are required. I am nothing but deeply sorry for what happened to you.” He said gently.

Luka closed his eyes in relief. Atleast there was one decent man in this room.

The page boy coughed loudly and excused himself just as quietly.

Immediately, Lahiffe began, “Northern France, that is- King Adrien would be more than willing to offer his own troops to help you find the Princess. If you would just let me inform him-”

“Nonsense!” Gabriel interrupted. “We can’t inform the King about this yet! Imagine the humiliation our kingdom would face!”

Luka wanted to punch him.

And he definitely wasn’t alone. Lahiffe was glaring at him, and the page was looking at him like he had never heard of such cruelty.

That was the first time Luka fully saw his face. He had blonde hair covered by his hat, and striking green eyes. He even stood too stiffly for a servant.

He caught his eye, and rolled his eyes. Luka nodded at him, completely understanding how he felt.

Both of them were apalled by Gabriel’s attitude, but they were second-class citizens compared to Lahiffe and the Queen. They couldn’t speak their minds even if they wanted to.

“My daughter is missing, Gabriel.” Queen Tomoe snatched her hand out of Gabriel’s grasp for good measure. “I don’t care about humiliation, I need my daughter back! And I am asking for his help whether or not you are on board with it or so help all of us by leaving this instant.”

Gabriel looked like he had been slapped in the face and Luka felt overriden by savage pleasure.

“I… apologize.” Gabriel bowed. But Luka didn’t miss the death glare in his voice as he added, “Your Majesty.”

What was he up to? Why was he trying to prevent an obviously helpful way to find Kagami?

“If I may be so bold, Your Majesty,” Luka added.

“Yes, Luka?” The Queen said more gently.

“Did K-the princess leave behind any note before she ran away?” He asked.

The Queen nodded as Gabriel ungracefully shoved a thick, embossed piece of paper into his hand.

“Mother, I am sorry. You can’t make me do this. I just can’t marry him! He’s nothing but a stranger to me! I can’t let my life be ruined. I am running away. Please don’t try to find me.”

Luka didn’t need to read it twice to figuring out that it was absolute forgery.

That wasn’t Kagami’s voice. It sounded like a petulant, spoiled teenager, all the things she was not. Her handwriting was much more neater than this, and if all this wasn’t enough, the scent of lilac that the paper gave off was a dead giveaway.

Kagami’s stationery was scented, but there was no way it was lilac, the very scent and flower she was allergic to.

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. While we wait for King Adrien’s troops, I will ask around the town, see if there are any runaways who took refuge somewhere. She can’t have gone far.” Luka said firmly.

With that, he bowed and turned around heading straight to the door and out the palace.

——

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

She looked up at the sound of her name.

“Who called me?” Marinette wondered out loud.

When there was no answer, she shrugged and went back to kneading the dough.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” The voice called again, so shrilly everyone in the room winced.

Marinette’s head snapped up again to see Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s right-hand woman, at the entrance of the room.

“Yes?” She groaned. If Chloe was sending Sabrina for her, it definitely meant that she was in the mood to torture her for absolutely no reason. What was it now?

Sabrina strode towards her confidently. “There is a man who wants to see you.”

Alya looked very confused behind Sabrina’s back, and the people who cared to listen were whispering.

“A man?” Marinette was confused. “Who?”

“He wouldn’t let me say. He called specifically for a ‘Marinette’.”

That made some people snicker into their hands. Marinette glared at them. No doubt they thought this 'man’ was her secret lover.

She untied her apron, threw it on the counter and stormed ahead of Sabrina, ready to give Chloe’s latest lackey a piece of her mind.

——-

“Luka?” Marinette sputtered as she saw him twiddling his thumbs and sighing in relief as soon as he saw her.

“Thank goodness, for a second I thought I called the wrong Marinette. I didn’t know your last name!”

“Okay…? What are you doing here? Wait-” Marinette realised. “Did the princess send for me??”

“Marinette-”

“Oh my god the princess sent for me! Oh my god oh my god she wants me to show some of my designs!” Marinette freaked out.

“Listen-”

“I don’t even know what to show, my first ones are too old, my new ones are too bad, and hell, what do I wear-what am I thinking I have only one dress of my own! Or what if I wear one of my own designs or is that too narcissistic-”

“Marinette!” Luka shut her up. “The princess didn’t call for you.”

“She didn’t…? Then why are you here?”

Luka took a deep, pained breath as he answered. “The princess is missing.”

“What?” Marinette whispered. “How?”

“According to everyone, she ran away. But I know better, and I am sure she is kidnapped.” Luka said bitterly.

“Kidnapped-? Wait, why and who would kidnap her??”

“I am sure that it is the Queen’s advisor Gabriel. He never wanted this marriage to happen in the first place and I think he is trying to assume the throne somehow. But I don’t have any proof of that.”

“Oh my god this is going too fast.” Marinette held her temples. “Luka, where do I come in all this?”

Luka hesitated before answering. “I need your help in doing something colossal. Marinette, will you impersonate the princess until I find her for real?”

“Say what?!” Marinette gasped. “Me? Become the princess?? Luka are you out of your mind??”

“It will only be for a week at the most!” Luka quickly reassured. “Just to throw Gabriel off his guard and to ensure the king’s ambassador doesn’t give up on us and leave!”

“I look similar to her, but we’re not identical! My hair-my eyes-”

“Neither of those will be a problem. Kagami always wears a veil, so you don’t have the problem of anyone not recognising you. And said veil covers most of her head upto her shoulders, and for all everyone knows, she could have grown her hair out. Believe me, no one will know the difference.”

“B-but, you and I could get thrown in prison, or worse! And I have a life here! What will I tell Alya? She’s my best friend and she picks up on things like this!”

“Already got that covered.” He handed her a letter. “This letter of absence states that you have left to take care of your relative who is sick. All you need to do is in fill in your name and a relative of your choice.”

Marinette turned over the envelope in her hands. “Wow. You certainly are efficient.”

“So? Will you do it? Please?” Luka pleaded.

“Luka, I…” Marinette genuinely looked pained. “I’m sorry.”

Luka seemed to realise the magnitude of what he was asking of Marinette. “No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to do this.”

Marinette’s resolve crumbled a little when she saw how crushed he looked.

“Thank you anyway.” He said, turning around.

He was entering his carriage when Marinette called him.

“Luka! Wait!” She came running to him, holding his letter. “I….I still have a bad feeling about this. But if it wasn’t for her, I would have lost most of the money I had today. My boss is literally too afraid to ruin my life in fear that she will come back. And…I owe her. This is a debt I want to repay.”

“So, is that a yes?” Luka became more hopeful.

Marinette slid on Kagami’s ring on her finger. “Yes. But just give me an hour so I can tell my fake goodbyes.”

“Thank you thank you thank you, Marinette. Kagami and I will never forget this.”

Marinette smiled as she nodded.

—–

“So who was the relative you chose?” Luka said as he led her into a back door of the castle.

“My Nona from Italy.” When Luka looked confused, she added. “That’s Italian for grandmother.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

But Marinette couldn’t hear him. She was too much in awe of the grandeur of the palace.

“You get to live here….most of the time?” She gawked at the intricate architecture and portraits on the walls.

“I’m actually really lucky to be a visitor here, and not it’s prisoner.” Luka smiled sadly.

Marinette caught Luka’s tone. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to be insensitive-”

“No, no, you weren’t. Don’t worry.” Luka reassured her. He clasped his hands in front of him. “Well then, let me take you to the princess’s room.”

“Won’t we get caught?” Marinette asked anxiously.

“Believe me. That is the last place they’ll think of looking.” Luka winked.

——-

Marinette’s jaw hit the floor when she took in the sight of Kagami’s room.

She could have fit her entire house twice into it. The bed was perfectly made, the pillows perfectly fluffed up, a huge bookshelf full of books, a large balcony, a desk that was the size of three employees’ workspace back at the bakery.

And a walk in closet.

That was when Marinette frowned. Luka was right.

Everything in Kagami’s place looked perfect. Well-kept. Like nothing had been touched. It didn’t even look lived-in.

“So…um…where do I start with looking like a princess?” Marinette asked.

Luka pointed to the closet. “You can change into whatever you want there. But remember. If you are going to channel Kagami-”

“I should be elegant, not girly, but I should have a touch of class.” Marinette rattled off. “I figured out her style the day I met her.” When Luka still looked shocked, she added, “I’m a designer, I pick up on these things.”

Luka chuckled after her as she walked inside.

——

Marinette chose a pink, long-sleeved, sweetheart necklined gown that was a lot more floofier than what Kagami would like, but it was so pretty and delicate she just couldn’t turn away from it.

“Well?” She asked Luka, fluffing out imaginary wrinkles. “Is this alright?”

Luka looked away from something he seemed to be fixated at to smile half-heartedly at her. “It’s perfect, Marinette. Here,” he said, handing her a pair of relatively short heels.

“Uh…not to be picky, but I can barely walk normally on a good day without falling down, I’m kind of a klutz.” She said sheepishly. “Do you think it would be alright if I wore flats instead?”

Luka thought for a minute. “Why not? It would certainly help sell the act if you’re not falling on your face all the time.” He gave her a light hearted side glance as he grabbed a pair of pink flats the exact shade of her dress.

“Ha, ha. Real funny.” Marinette mock glared.

“Do you need help?” He asked.

“No thanks, I can put on a pair of shoes by myself.” Marinette joked as she slipped into the comfy flats by herself.

“Just…. don’t tell that to anyone who asks you if you need help.” Luka winced. “There are people here to make your bed, fix your bath, dress you and-”

“Please don’t say feed you!” Marinette was horrified.

“Okay, I won’t.” Luka mumbled. “But anyway, for the next week, do not, under any circumstances, insist to do your own chores or clean up after yourself.”

“Got it.” Marinette said, even though it made her feel a little unsettled. “I won’t be asked to like, participate in matters of state, right?”

“I’ve brought you here at the right time. This entire week, once they discovered the princess has come back, will be centered around you and your- I mean,Kagami’s wedding. I’d be expecting the queen to insist that you do not participate in the court. Kagami would have hated that.” He added with a laugh at the end that quickly died out.

“Ahem. Now, your veil.” Luka’s voice turned more business-like as he held up an opaque light pink veil held together by a white hairband.

Marinette put it on, pushing back the front part that was supposed to cover her face behind her head for now.

She turned to look at the full sized mirror and gasped. She couldn’t even recognise herself….in a good way.

“Of course, you won’t be required to wear a veil all the time. Kagami sometimes uses masks that cover almost her entire face too. If you want to use one, just ask one of the maids to get one for you.”

Marinette turned sharply when she saw how off hand Luka’s voice sounded.

He wasn’t looking at her. He was looking at a portrait of Kagami with her veil on.

You couldn’t see her face if you looked too quickly, but you could make out the slightest hint of a serious expression behind it.

Marinette walked over to him sympathetically.

“This is the only portrait of her in this entire palace.” Luka said as he sensed Marinette coming closer. “Queen Tomoe didn’t want her portrait painted, so neither did her daughter. But when she turned 18, her mother insisted that she shouldn’t deprive herself of the simple pleasures of being painted as a portrait. It took a lot of convincing, but finally she agreed, but only if she was allowed to wear her veil.”

Marinette’s heart sank when she heard how broken Luka sounded.

“I didn’t even know what she actually looked like until 4 years into our friendship. And even in those four years….I knew. I knew that I didn’t have to know what she looked like to care about her. I knew that even if the day came and she did show me her face….it wouldn’t stop me from being in love with her like I always had.”

Marinette placed a comforting hand on Luka’s arm. “You will find her Luka. I don’t know her that well, and I don’t know you well either but…I can feel it. She is okay, nothing has happened to her. And I bet….if it wasn’t for marriages and…. political alliances and….other things…she would drop everything to be with you too.”

Luka looked at Marinette, his devestated mood not waning. “You really think so?”

“I will do everything I can to help you both.” She said determinedly. “And…” She added a lot more softly. “I hope I will find someone one day who will love me like you love Kagami.”

Luka managed a small smile. “Thank you, Marinette.”

She nodded. “Well, I’ve got the appearance part down. What’s next?”

Luka looked at the clock. It was 12:30 PM. “Well, I think the princess can afford to be 'missing’ for a few more hours, atleast until supper.”

“Why so long?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am going to show you how to be a princess.” Luka said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE A PRINCESS IS TO KNOW WHICH SPOON TO USE TO BE A PRINCESS IS A THOUSAND PAIRS OF SHOES.
> 
> The temptation to not make this into a musical just so Luka could sing was too much, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, THE ADRIENETTE BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!


	6. Chapter 5

“Okay, listen, so we’re going to go in there and announce our leave. And then I anonymously send our troops to help her.” Adrien said urgently to Nino as they walked towards the throneroom.

“Got it.” Nino nodded.

“I’ll just stand to the side and pretend I don’t exist until then.” It was a joke, but it became a lot more serious than he meant it to.

“The real question is…. aren’t you atleast a little miffed that she ran away because she couldn’t stand the thought of marrying you?” Nino asked doubtfully.

“Look, I’m just as much of a stranger to her as she is to me. I honestly don’t blame her for running away.” Adrien said gently.

“No, that’s not what I am trying to say. I mean, even if our troops do find her, the fact that she still doesn’t want to marry you won’t change. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

Adrien was silent. Nino was right. But he also couldn’t violate the two kingdoms’ agreement on financial support.

He hadn’t even met Kagami yet, but he could already understand how trapped she was feeling. Just like him.

“We’ll see, Nino. Let’s just find her first.” Adrien swallowed nervously.

He knew what he was going to do, and he wasn’t going to tell Nino yet. He was still going to offer the kingdom a loan as promised, but Kagami didn’t need to marry him if she didn’t want to. He would never be able to live with himself if he forced her through something like that.

———

“Your support is deeply appreciated from me and my kingdom, Ambassador.” Queen Tomoe looked a lot less shaken than in the morning, but the regal air that surrounded her had dissipated greatly.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Nino bowed.

“Gabriel, will you welcome their troops once they arrive?”

It was clear to Adrien that he immediately disliked Gabriel the minute he laid eyes on him. He was snobby, pushy, and seemed to forget that the queen was the only visually impaired one in the room for all the glares he sent his, Nino’s and the princess’s tutor’s way.

“As my queen wishes.” He bowed far too low.

“Wait! Stop!” The doors to the throneroom suddenly burst open. Adrien turned to see the tutor (his name was Luka, right?) standing there out of breath.

“Your Majesty, I did it.” He said breathlessly.

The Queen shot up from her seat. Adrien saw Gabriel’s face turn into a white sheet.

“May I present, the Princess Kagami.” He stepped to the side and waved his arm towards her.

Her.

She walked in, apparently having been groomed to perfection once she was found. Her pink dress bounced slightly as she walked, with a caution he only saw in a field of thorns.

His eyes traveled up, only to see her face covered by the pink veil.

For some reason, Adrien was frustrated with himself. He knew she had her own principles and this was one of them. Why did he have a sudden urge to see what she looked like?

“Kagami…?” The Queen dropped her cane in shock. “Is that you, my darling?”

“Yes, moth-AH!” Kagami tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Immediately, Adrien, Luka and Nino hastened to help her, but she stood up on her own just as quickly. “I’m okay!” She added with a quick chirp that made Adrien smile to himself.

When she finally reached her mother, the queen crushed her in a tearful hug that Kagami reciprocated.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” The Queen sobbed. “Where did you go? Are you hurt?” She pushed her away to check for bruises that didn’t seem to be there.

“Mom-Mother I am fine, really. I never should have run away. Luka found me at the right time.”

Why did she sound so nervous?

“Well, I am more than delighted for you, Your Majesty,” Nino said quickly. “Your Highness, lovely to meet you. We’ll take our leave for now.”

Gabriel shot everyone an extremely ugly look as he left the room immediately without acknowledging anyone. Nino walked ahead of him quickly, and Luka followed behind Adrien.

They were already out the door when the Queen called, “No, Luka, please! You stay- I want to hear all about how you found my Kagami!”

Luka almost jumped a mile in the air at that. “Of c-course. Your Majesty.” He said nervously as he walked back inside.

Nino was silent next to him as they made their way down the hallway. “So…what now?”

“Beats me.” Adrien sighed.

——–

Adrien liked pretending he was leading a ‘normal’ life as a page. That was part of (if not most) the reason he wanted to disguise himself. He had no idea how many times people pointed at him, looked at him like he was a shiny new toy instead of a king with his own duties, whispered behind his back that he didn’t deserve to be where he was now, until no one did it.

He was like a rock on the side of the road. Everyone knew he was there, but no one acknowledged him. And honestly, it was a bit of a relief.

He knew the newfound freedom would not last long, he had to return back home after getting formally engaged to the princess this week, but he was going to enjoy every little moment he got, like waiting in front of the closed dining hall to escort Nino back.

He could hear Luka talk about how Kagami hadn’t gone too far from the capital, and when he found her, she was already regretting what she had done. And though he couldn’t possibly see it, he knew the queen was hanging on to his every word.

Adrien was still slightly put out that the princess wasn’t willing to marry him, and only returned out of love for her mother.

But then again, he would not wish something like this on anyone. He knew where she was coming from. Maybe he could ask her once she was alone if-

It hit him like a ton of bricks that Kagami didn’t know that her soon-to-be-slightly-unwilling-fiancé was in her home.

Maybe I should try to think about breaking the news to her gently and somehow try to not play it off as creepy, he thought as he fiddled with the tiny case in his pocket which had a picture of his mother.

He didn’t know that it was a nervous tic of his until Nino pointed it out 2 years ago.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Gabriel Agreste walked out as fast as he could without trying to make it look like he was running. He jerked his head towards Adrien for a good few seconds as he passed by, but was gone immediately around the corner before Adrien could react.

Whatever Gabriel intended to do or not do in staring at him so intently,he didn’t know or like it. It was like someone had doused him with a bucket of ice cold water.

…. okay, maybe he was pushing it, but something about Gabriel just seemed off to him. He didn’t like his and Nino’s presence in the same room as him, and Adrien considered himself lucky he wasn’t the recipient of Gabriel’s death glares directed at Luka sometimes. Wasn’t he supposed to be the royal adviser? Shouldn’t the fact that his kingdom was getting out of debilitating debt be a good thing to him?

Adrien drew in a sharp breath as his eyes leveled with the ground. None of this was his business. Not yet, atleast.

He squinted at the ground. He was sure he had seen some sort of a green thing. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a leaf.

He would have dismissed it; it could have flown in from outside the window, if it wasn’t a pine leaf, that is.

A tree that wasn’t native to this part of France. Pine trees were mostly found in the outskirts. He should know - he spent a lot of time admiring them in the carriage ride here.

Why did he have a feeling that Gabriel was traveling beyond his means?

He looked up when he heard footsteps.

“Oh, didn’t see you there.” Luka smiled politely at him. “Good evening.”

“And to you as well.” Adrien said. “Luka…right?”

“Yes. And….I don’t believe I caught your name?”

Adrien flinched. WHY didn’t he think of a fake name? He didn’t think anyone would care enough to ask!

“Oh it’s…Athanase.” He blabbered out one of his five middle names instead.

Luka quirked an eyebrow. “And I thought I had a weird name.”

“Well, I didn’t do the choosing, believe me.” He said and Luka laughed.

“It’s a relief that the princess is back though.” Adrien said. “It was really brave of you to go looking for her like that.”

“Oh.” Luka seemed nervous for some reason. “Yeah. I mean I’ve known her for a long time…so…heh. Why are you twirling a pine leaf in your hands?”

“Oh.” Adrien hesitated. Was this the right thing to say to him?

“Well…Gabriel was here a few minutes ago.” Adrien didn’t miss the way Luka visibly rolled his eyes. “And this leaf just dropped from one of his shoes, I guess. It’s kind of weird though, isn’t the pine native to the outskirts of your kingdom?”

For a moment, Luka didn’t answer. He was fixated on the leaf in his hands for some reason. “Are you sure this dropped off of his shoes?”

“Yes..?” Adrien replied. “It probably means nothing.” He shrugged it off quickly, not wanting to seem like he was suspecting the royal advisor for no reason. “He must have been traveling a lot and probably didn’t think to dust his shoes.” He chuckled at his own joke.

Luka grinned at that, though it seemed very forced. “Well, I must be going. It was very nice to meet you, Athanase.” He offered his hand.

Adrien shook it. “You too.”

“You think your King will be offended if he found out his future wife ran away from him at first?”

For some reason, Luka looked expectantly serious. Adrien didn’t blame him. He was probably worried about the reputation of the kingdom.

“Oh, I don’t think he minds.” He said casually before realising his slip up. “I mean, will mind. Not like he knows any of this yet. But if he does, he won’t!”

He thought Luka would look at him like he had grown two horns, or worse, figured out who he was.

But at the moment, he seemed to have other things on his mind. “That’s a relief. See you soon.” He immediately left like his life depended on it.

What was it with these people and being in a hurry?

“You didn’t have to wait for me, you know!” He jumped and turned when he saw Nino groan.

“I kind of have to.” Adrien whispered as he grabbed his arm and directed him down the hallway before he blew their cover. “I’m supposed to be your escort remember?”

“You’re not my escort, you’re the king!”

“A king. 'The’ implies I’m the king of this place, which I’m not. Even after I am married into its royal family.”

Nino sighed. “You are too humble for your own good. I hate this. I hate that I have to pretend to order you around when you haven’t done that to me in all the time I knew you.”

Adrien slung an arm around him. “Don’t take it too seriously, Nino. I am going to have to tell the Queen and Princess who I am sooner or later.”

“Speaking of that, you better do it soon. I will not accept later. I am a terrible liar, I am a terrible actor, and I refuse to be a terrible friend by blowing your cover.”

Adrien laughed as they reached the room they shared. Nino had insisted that his escort be with him at all times, and the palace had been more than happy to oblige.

Adrien took his arm off Nino in case anyone came by and let him as his superior, go first.

“Excuse me?” An unfamiliar voice that Adrien recognised shook him to the core.

Nino hadn’t heard her. He was already inside. Adrien couldn’t be seen casually strutting into his superior’s room.

He pretended to be closing the door, like he hadn’t heard the PRINCESS call out to him. He could answer Nino’s questions later.

Besides, why would the princess be in need of him?

“Excuse me?” She called again.

Adrien looked up, pretending to be surprised.

“Oh, your highness!” He made a great show of bowing. “How can I help you?” He said, clearing his throat and trying to control his rapidly beating heart.

“Hello.” She said, kindly, so kindly it made Adrien’s insides feel warmer. “I noticed this in the same place you were waiting for Ambassador La….” She trailed off.

“Lahiffe, your highness.” He supplied helpfully.

“Yes! That’s his name!” She cheered enthusiastically like she had won a race.

Then she caught herself. “Um, so, I found this in the same place you were waiting to escort him back. Does it belong to you?”

Adrien looked at 'it’ in her hand, and his eyes bulged horrifyingly wide as he saw his case with his mother’s photo in her hand.

Crap.

He had messed up big time.

She had seen his mother inside and recognised her as the former queen of Northern France and thus realised he was either her son or a creepy stalker-

But he couldn’t refuse to take it either! He would never forgive himself if he lost his mother’s picture - it was one of the few things he had left of her!

“Oh, yes. Thank you.” He managed to reply with dignity as he accepted it from her. “Thank you, your highness. This means so much to me.”

It actually did, if he thought about it hard enough. There was no reason for her to check if a random case dropped by some page belonged to him and return it to him.

He didn’t know what he was expecting from her, but he was definitely surprised by her kindness.

“You are welcome.” She said warmly. “I can see it means a lot to you.” A beat. “If you don’t mind me asking…who is the woman in the picture?”

Idiot.

He was an idiot.

Why couldn’t he take better care of his things?

How was he going to explain why he had a photo of the late queen?

Looking at what he could see of her face through the veil, he stuttered. “W-well-”

He couldn’t see her face, but her body language gave away genuine curiosity. She didn’t even seem tensed or on her guard.

He didn’t know if she was oblivious or just not a nosy person.

He didn’t even know her, but for some reason he didn’t want to lie. He was already lying about who he was. And to hell with the possibilities of her being his future wife, he just didn’t feel comfortable holding back the truth.

“Her name is Emilie Graham De Vanily.” Adrien said slowly.

“Oh!” It seemed to strike a cord with her, but she didn’t shy away in recognition either.

“….the former queen of Northern France and my mother.” Adrien said, wincing.

“Wait…a second. How can the queen of- WAIT A MINUTE.” She yelled out the last words so loudly Nino opened the door in alarm.

“What’s going on- Your Highness?” He said, confused by the princess’s presence.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Nino, can you leave us alone for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course- you called me - I mean, how dare you-”

Adrien glared at him. That shut him up.

“Okay, okay, I am leaving.” He apologized, closing the door.

“I don’t believe it.” The princess sniffed, crossing her arms.

“You don’t believe what, Your Highness?” Adrien asked patiently.

“You can’t be King Adrien.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He smirked.

“Prove it.” She said firmly.

“As you wish.” Adrien pulled off his glove to show her his signet ring.

Kagami gasped. “I….uh…you….I mean, Your Majesty.” She curtsied awkwardly.

“It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Your Highness.” Adrien bowed.

“I…um, why were you in disguise?”

“I……um, wanted to see what you were like without my presence as a King, if that makes sense.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

It didn’t. It really didn’t.

When she didn’t answer, he continued. “I hope I didn’t offend you or Her Majesty-”

“Pfft, no, of course you didn’t-” she caught herself again. “I mean, no, you did not, I was just surprised, that is all.”

“My deepest apologies, anyhow.” Adrien said cautiously.

“Your apology is appreciated and accepted.” She said.

Adrien tried really hard not to laugh. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he didn’t expect the princess to be so awkward and…so normal.

“I was hoping Her Highness would oblige me in a very deep, personal favor?” He asked tentatively.

“Why are you talking about me in the third person? I’m right here. And, of course you can!” She added hurriedly.

“Would you-” he had to stop there when a giggle escaped his throat. “Would you be so kind as to not mention this when I formally reveal my little masquerade tomorrow to Her Majesty? I just….I wanted you to be the first to know.”

She nodded. “I respect that. And, yes, I can do that for you.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He said gratefully. “And not just for that, for returning this to me when I was nothing more than a lowly page. I would never have forgiven myself if I had lost this.”

“You are very welcome, Your Majesty.” She said warmly. “Well, I should be going to sleep- TAKE MY LEAVE now.”

Adrien couldn’t help it. He laughed. Out loud. And before he knew it, she was laughing too.

When he calmed down, a million responses ran through his head.

'It was an absolute delight meeting you. I think you are really cute. I don’t why I am so curious to see your face and I don’t know how to say that without sounding creepy. It’s funny how we’re supposed to be married soon but here we are making deals to keep silly secrets.'

Finally, he went up to her, and took her hand. He looked at what he could make out of her face - her hair was a very noticeable shade of bluish-black.

Yes, he wouldn’t see her face until the wedding when she became a proper member of his family of one. But really, did it matter?

Her kindness wasn’t determined by her outer beauty.

He even briefly considered asking her if she really was okay with marrying him, seeing as she ran away to get away from it.

But he had scared the poor lady enough by masquerading as a servant. He didn’t want to do that again.

Maybe another, proper time.

“Good night, Your Highness.” Adrien whispered as he kissed her hand.

“And to you, Your Majesty.” She whispered back.

He didn’t realise he was staring after her until Nino coughed pointedly from the now open room.

“Oh,” he turned to him. “Hello there.” He said like he was meeting him for the first time.

“I haven’t heard you laugh like that in years.”

“Oh.”

“You’ve got it bad, you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I accidentally typed Marinette instead of Kagami.


	7. Chapter 6

Kagami wasn’t a spoilt brat, but she was sick of everything around her.

She hated the tiny room she was locked in, she hated the wooden cot with no mattress, she would rather starve than eat the stale food they gave her, she wanted to cover her ears everytime the fools who kidnapped her were making a loud, drunk ruckus, and she was even more pissed that she didn’t have any form of a weapon to break the door down by herself.

She was glad she had taken the scarf she bought from Marinette to her fencing practice. Granted, she didn’t know why she did that, and it didn’t provide much of a use to her in this situation, but atleast, she had one piece of the outside world with her.

She had no idea how long she was stuck in here, but she didn’t particularly care.

Waiting around for an opportunity to fall was not going to help. She had to make her own.

She wasn’t a particularly great actress, but this was worth a shot.

Tying the scarf around the lower half of her face, she gave a huge running start and kicked the door.

“Wozzat?!” She heard one of the two men.

It was working. She kicked the door again.

“What does she think kicking the door is going to do??” She heard another one say.

“Well for one thing-!” She punctuated the sentence with a well placed kick. “It would make you move to a much cleaner place! If you’re going to kidnap a princess atleast keep her-” Another kick. “-in-” A punch. “Livable-” A shoulder. “Conditions!”

“Alright!” Light flooded Kagami’s eyes as the door opened. “You want a clean room?” The brown haired man yelled, throwing a broom at her. “Clean it yourself!”

Before he could close the door, Kagami stretched her foot in its path and caught the broom. “Why, thank you, sir.”

In one fluid motion against his feet, he was on the ground. “How kind of you to let me out.”

She stepped over him hurriedly only to see the dumber one lunge at her.

“You’re not getting away-” he didn’t say anything more after Kagami walloped him with the broomstick.

“That’s not going to work a second time.” She muttered as she ran out of the shack.

To her relief, she saw what must have been the horse drawn carriage that brought her here.

The horse was a little frisky, but Luka was great with animals and he had taught her to calm horses down.

Thinking about him just made her chest ache with longing, so she focused on calming the horse enough to separate it from the cart without alarming it.

“Alright. I’m out of here.” She told herself as she mounted the horse and raced out of there.

———-

Luka didn’t know what he had to rein in more, his horse’s speed or the urge to corner Gabriel and threaten him into telling him exactly what he had done with Kagami.

He owed the page a huge debt, even if he didn’t know it yet. He was right, Gabriel had been wandering around the outskirts of the kingdom.

The second sounds of hooves stopped and Luka immediately slowed down as well.

Why wasn’t he moving? He thought irritably.

Gabriel’s silhouetted head looked to the right, and to the left before taking off again.

Luka sighed in relief as he followed him, making sure to time their horses’ paces so he wouldn’t notice a second presence in the forest.

It wasn’t long before a clearing opened up and Gabriel was speeding towards what looked like a small brick hut hurriedly cobbled together.

Luka paused for a while, and dismounted his horse. He couldn’t follow him on horseback now that he didn’t have the security the forest offered.

By the time he had his horse calmed down, Gabriel had already disappeared inside the house (if you could call it one).

His heart pounded and stung as he imagined Kagami’s condition at this point.

No, no, he had to calm down. Kagami wasn’t a delicate flower. She would put them in their place if they tried to touch her.

But she was still kidnapped, wasn’t she? A small voice at the back of his mind nagged forcefully.

“-can’t even do something as simple as this!” Luka flinched when he heard what must have been a slap.

He crouched as he neared the window and squatted underneath it.

Gabriel had his back to him and was more or less seething at two men, one blond and the other dark haired who was trembling as he spoke.

“She was too quick for us, Master! She began hitting us with our own broom before we could react!”

Luka did a double take. So he was right. Gabriel had kidnapped Kagami. But she escaped all on her own. He couldn’t help but smile proudly.

“How foolish could the two of you get?! Offering her a broom to clean up her prison?? You practically offered her a way out, you-”

Luka chose to duck at that exact moment rather than see what became of that poor man.

After a moment, Gabriel demanded. “Did you morons sell me out along with yourselves?!”

“NO! No, of course not-”

“She has no idea it was you-”

“Hmm.” Gabriel said, suddenly calm again. “Then what is she doing, lying about having run away instead of telling the truth?”

Luka’s heart skipped. If he found out-

“Something is going on here. There is no way that blue boy found her and passed on the opportunity to expose me. Unless he brought someone else to-”

Why did Gabriel stop talking?

Luka slowly inched up to look inside, only to see nobody there.

His blood ran cold when he heard the door creak open.

“Ah. Perhaps I give you too much credit.” He heard a biting, cold voice snap at him.

Luka spun around to see Gabriel.

“What have you done with her?” He asked immediately. “Why did you kidnap her- what are you even going to get out of it- let go of me!” He struggled as his two men caught hold of his hands.

“The future king of this kingdom does not need to answer common peasants.” Gabriel smirked.

“King?! Why would you be-” that was all Luka got out before he blacked out, thanks to Gabriel’s fist.

——–

Marinette was this close to succumbing from an anxiety attack.

Why didn’t she listen to Luka and keep her mouth shut? Now Gabriel definitely suspected something and she was going to get thrown in jail and-

“Kagami, dear, there you are!” Marinette heard the queen’s voice from behind her.

She sighed. So much for getting some air quietly in the palace gardens. She could definitely see Kagami handling all this with composure and ease, and she couldn’t even act out the part properly.

“Here I am, mother!” She turned from her seat in the bench airily,like she wasn’t rethinking every life decision she had made.

Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the page from earlier- (KING ADRIEN, MARINETTE!) now decidedly dressed up in much more fancier clothing fit for a king following behind her mother.

He gave her a meaningful look, and she remembered their little wager from the day before.

“Oh!” She said in what she supposed was an appropriately surprised tone as she got up.

“Kagami, I would like you to formally meet Adrien, King of Northern France.” Her mother said, beaming.

“Your Highness.” He bowed.

It took a second for Marinette to remember she was supposed to curtsey. “Y-your Majesty. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine.” Marinette didn’t miss the twinkle in his green eyes.

“If I may ask, you look awfully similar to Ambassador Lahiffe’s page.” Marinette said teasingly for good measure.

It wasn’t until she said it that she realised she had gone too far.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn’t she think before she spoke?

To her surprise, he only laughed. “Well, Your Highness, the truth is, I was masquerading as him to get a feel of your beautiful kingdom from a commoner’s perspective, like I explained to Her Majesty earlier.”

“It was quite hilarious, honestly.” Queen Tomoe smiled. “I couldn’t believe I once asked him to pick up my glasses which fell on the floor.”

Marinette squeaked out a tiny chuckle, but managed to hold it in. This was a king. That was a queen. It didn’t matter if she was her ‘daughter’, she had to remain composed.

“I hope I didn’t offend either of you, Your Highness.” Adrien said anxiously.

“Oh no!” Marinette said at the exact time Queen Tomoe said, “Of course you didn’t!”

“Thank Goodness.” Adrien sighed. “It would most definitely be like me to ruin things with people before I even started opening my mouth in front of them.” He rolled his eyes in perfect comedic timing and Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that burst out.

Once she managed to stop herself a few agonizing seconds later, the Queen said, “Well, I suppose I should leave you both to your own space. Good day, Your Majesty.” She nodded.

“Of course.” Adrien bowed his head.

Neither of them offered to help her. They had obviously seen that she could navigate through her own home easily, and offering help would seem too insulting.

Once she was out of earshot, Adrien sighed. “Thank you for playing along with me.”

“You’re welcome.” She said. And then she just had to blurt out, “You have a great sense of humor!”

Adrien blinked. “Why, thank you.”

Marinette nodded.

“So….” Adrien began.

“Yeah….” Marinette muttered as she went over to sit on the bench before she passed out from nervousness.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, concerned. “If you wish I could always come back at a different time-”

“No, you don’t have to.” Her voice had surprisingly calmed down. “It sounds weird, but….I could use some company.” She gave him a small smile. “That is, if you’re okay with that.”

Ever since Luka had left in the early morning after telling her haphazardly that he had a clue as to where Kagami was, she really needed some closure. No, that didn’t mean blurting her deep, dark secret to Kagami’s fiancé, but she really didn’t want to be alone then.

“It would be an honor.” He said, gingerly taking a seat next to her.

For a while, neither of them said anything. It was nice, actually. Marinette was thanking herself she asked him to stay, even if he was a king after all and had better things to do than give company to fake princesses having anxiety attacks.

In. Out. In. Out. She told herself like her mother taught her.

“Are you sure you are alright, Your Highness?” Adrien asked her. Now he actually looked worried.

Marinette hesitated. She didn’t want to lie more than she already was, but even then, sharing her experiences with anxiety seemed too personal even for a kind stranger.

This must be what Kagami was feeling like. She thought sadly. Wherever you are, please be okay.

“I…um, didn’t have a great start to the day.” Marinette admitted, finally turning to look at him properly.

“Well…it must be hard for you to adjust.” Adrien said sympathetically.

Oh he was more right than he thought he was.

And how on earth is he being so kind when I-I mean Kagami, wait no, it’s still me, could have potentially ruined his reputation? Marinette was genuinely confused.

“It’s not that….I mean, this is the place where I was born.” She said nervously. “Adjusting to my home is a piece of cake!” She fist pumped.

She was sure she couldn’t have looked less ladylike at that point, but Adrien didn’t seem to care. He was still listening intently.

“This morning I suggested that the public be exempted from paying taxes altogether.” Marinette explained, feeling more naive than ever. “But then Gabriel argued saying that taxes were our only source of income at this moment. But I disagree.”

“And why do you say so?” His tone wasn’t condescending. He was genuinely curious. Like he couldn’t wait to hear her opinion on the matter.

That spurred on Marinette’s confidence.

“Because I know first hand about how much they are suffering. Businesses are getting closed down, people don’t have proper incomes anymore, and-and the rich can easily get away from not paying it! Where does Gabriel expect us-I mean, them to get money to pay their taxes?” She knew she was sounding hot-headed, but she wasn’t feeling bad about how she voiced her opinion in the morning anymore. Maybe coming to the palace was a blessing in disguise. It opened her eyes to absolute jerks like Gabriel.

“Besides, they- I mean, we’re doing just fine without taxes, we still have a beautiful ceiling over our heads, food for all three mealtimes, I think we can get on just fine without the extra income until the kingdom isn’t in debt anymore!”

“…and what did the queen say?” Adrien asked quietly.

“She said that we both had a point and she’d think about it. What point does he have?”

“Wow. I didn’t realise things were so bad, Your Highness.” Adrien finally said.

It was only then Marinette realised who she was ranting to.

She grimaced horribly. Oh god. Now he was going to have an even worse opinion about them and Kagami and Luka -and where oh where was he when you needed him-

“Yeah.” She played it cool. Honesty (mostly) was the best option. “I hope you don’t see me as a gold digger or anything….but we are desperate.” She sighed, thinking of all the people back home she knew were suffering.

“I don’t think you’re a gold digger.” He said. “If you were, you wouldn’t have chosen to run away rather than marry me.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at that.

“Wait, don’t worry.” He reassured quickly. “I’m not offended , neither am I judging you or anything. In fact, if I was in your position it would have been very hard for me to not do what you did. We’re both in a tough position, Your Highness.” He sighed. “We don’t have the freedom to choose what we want to do.”

It was silly. She was the lowest of all commoners. He was a king.

And yet she couldn’t help but understand how he felt.

“It’s like…. you’re trapped.” She guessed slowly. “And you can’t get out and you feel suffocated and-”

“Alone. Yeah. Exactly.” He looked at her, and god knows why Marinette was floored by his green eyes every time she looked into them.

“I’m… really sorry. I’ve been thinking about how I’ve been feeling and not how you must be feeling too.” She whispered.

She couldn’t imagine going through all the stress she could read in Adrien’s eyes.

“Thank you. But unfortunately, there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Which is why I want to offer you a way out, at least.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can see that you are clearly unwilling to go through this. And believe me, I don’t blame you. So I’m saying that we break off the engagement, but I am willing to offer your kingdom a loan of how much ever amount of money you required. No other strings attached.” He said sincerely.

“Wait, you actually mean that?”

He nodded earnestly.

She couldn’t believe it. It was perfect! Kagami didn’t have to marry Adrien and once she was back she was free to marry the one she loved and she, Marinette could go home happy and safe-

It wasn’t long before she realised the holes in her brilliant idea. Whether she liked it or not, she couldn’t go about making Kagami’s decisions for her. If she didn’t go through with the wedding, the kingdom would just be in debt again, no matter how kind Adrien’s offer was.

For Kagami and Luka’s sake, she bit back what she wanted to say.

“Thank you very much for your kindness, but I couldn’t accept. What I did, running away, I mean, was a foolish mistake and I deeply regret it. My kingdom comes first no matter what, and the engagement is what was planned first. I’ve done a lot of reflecting and….this is what I need to do.”

Adrien exhaled. He seemed…relieved? Marinette didn’t blame him.

“Are you absolutely sure? If you need time to reconsider-”

“Yes, I am. That is, if you are willing too?”

He smiled shyly and nodded.

“Thank you, nevertheless. I really appreciate your offer, Your Majesty.” She was genuinely touched. She’d have to mention this to Kagami once she was back.

“Please, you can call me Adrien.” He said.

“Oh!” Marinette was surprised.

What have I gotten myself into? She thought wearily.

“Please, call me, Ma-Kagami, then! Yes, Kagami, that’s my name, haha.” She said nervously.

Adrien, for his part, only seemed to smile wider at her antics. “Well, that is what I wanted to say. Do you need some more time alone?”

It was safe to say that even if Kagami didn’t end up with the one she loved, she was lucky to be getting to spend it with Adrien instead.

“No, actually.” She got up, dusting her dress so casually it made Adrien stare at her weirdly for a second. “I think I’m ready to go back inside.”

“Alright then,” he got up and offered her his arm like a gentleman. “If I may, m'lady.”

Marinette was glad he couldn’t see her blush. She took his arm timidly as they walked back inside the palace.

“You know, you are not what I expected.” Adrien suddenly said.

Marinette knew he wasn’t being malicious, but his casual way of answering broke down a layer of her stiff exterior.

“And what were you expecting, Your Kingliness?” She asked sassily.

“A female….human being? Perhaps?” Adrien quipped back and Marinette laughed freely for the first time since she came to the palace.

All was not as well as it seemed, for both of them were unaware of Gabriel glaring at them furiously from one of the balconies in the palace.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A MONTH!! Finals and school and family issues just got to me. Enjoy the chapter!

Kagami reined in her horse in front of the castle gates and hopped off without wasting another second. 

She was immediately met with the face of a scowling, angry guard who was coughing at the dust set off. 

"Who are you? What is this nonsense?!" He asked angrily. 

"It would do you better to not talk to your princess like that, good sir." Kagami said coolly. "I understand my absence would have caused alarm, but I assure you it wasn't intentional. I was kidnapping but I was able to get away, and if we hurry we can send troops over to where-" 

"Where do you think you are going?" The guard glared at her, blocking her path with his spear. 

"Are you going to deny me entry into my own house?" Kagami said icily. 

"Why would I allow an imposter to enter into the royal castle?" He shot back. 

"I'm not an imposter!" Kagami said indignantly, but she knew it was no use. Nobody knew what she looked like and neither did anyone know about her birthmark except the royal family and their innermost circle. 

"Oh really? If you aren't the princess then who did I see eat dinner with the queen just now?" 

What? Who was eating what with who now? Why would there be someone else in her place? Why go through all the trouble to kidnap her-

What was going on in her home?? Who was this girl masquerading as her? 

"Call my mother. The queen. She will tell you that I am no imposter." Kagami eyed him, deeply annoyed. 

"Her Majesty shouldn't be bothered with dirty runaways like you."

"Excuse me?! Dirty what?!" 

"You heard me, now leave." 

Kagami was growing desperate. Suddenly, a light bulb clicked. 

"Luka! Call Luka Couffaine!" 

"Who?"

"The princess's tutor! MY tutor!" 

"I don't have to reveal the whereabouts of the castle staff to you. Now get out before I have to drag you out personally." 

"Whereabouts? You mean he is not here?" 

"Leave, miss. Now." 

Kagami clenched her fists. It would have been so easy to punch this man and storm inside, but she would definitely cause a scene and it definitely would not help matters, even if it got her mother out. The imposter, whoever she was and whoever placed her there, was doing a good job.

And where the hell was Luka?!

She exhaled sharply before spinning on her heel and mounting her horse.

"You have made a serious mistake. This won't be the last you'll see of me." Kagami swore as she took off into the night. 

\----------  
She paused at the town square. 

It was a long stretch, hoping that she could find Marinette here and hope she would take her in while she figured out a way to get in the castle. 

Her first thought was going to Luka's house, but she didn't know the way, and if her kidnappers found her, she'd never forgive herself if Anarka and Juleka got hurt.

Granted, Marinette knew she was the princess....but-

"Who's there?" She jumped at the cautious voice behind her. 

She turned around to see two women staring up at her. One of them was dark-haired and was wearing glasses. She seemed to be about her age. The other resembled her, though she was unusually tall for a woman, and was very much muscular. She was hoisting a heavy looking sack over her shoulder.

"Hello." Kagami said, partly relieved that someone was awake at this hour. 

"Are you alright?" The girl with glasses asked,eyeing her. Kagami winced as she got off the horse. She definitely stood out with her fencing uniform and her gloves. 

"I..umm, yeah. I'm kind of looking for someone." 

"Who?" The other woman asked, and Kagami noticed she had a deep voice. 

"I'm not really sure if you know her." Kagami hesitated. 

"It's alright, we can help you find her!" The younger girl said kindly. "Do you have an address?" 

"No...?" 

"How do you expect to find her then?" The older woman asked sharply. 

"Nora!" The other girl glared at her. "Sorry, forgive my sister." 

"It's alright." Kagami said graciously, even though she had to admit Nora was intimidating. 

"Do you have her name?" 

"Marinette. Yeah, that's her name." 

The girl's face turned white. "Marinette?" 

"Yes. Do you know her?" 

"How do YOU know Marinette??" Nora asked aggressively. 

"Nora, wait." Her sister said. "Marinette.... isn't in town. She's gone to visit her grandmother." She said slowly. 

Kagami's bones chilled. "Oh." 

What was she going to do now? 

"How do you know Marinette?" She asked gently. 

"I.. don't know her that well. I only met her here in the town square a few days ago." 

"My name is Alya. I'm Marinette's best friend. This is my sister, Nora. What is your name?" 

"I... can't tell you." Kagami snapped before recovering. "I'm sorry. I..uh, please, just forget that this ever happened. Forget you ever met me." 

"Is Marinette in danger?" Alya asked frantically.

"No. No. She's not. I'll be on my way. Please, please, for your own sakes, forget you ever met me." Kagami made to get up on her horse, then winced as she stepped on something. 

"Shoot." She muttered, bending down to pick up one of her rings that had fallen out of her lumpy pocket. She vaguely remembered keeping in her pocket for safekeeping in a hurry that day. 

"Wait a second." Nora said. "That ring." 

"It's nothing!" Kagami backed away.

But it was too late. Nora had seen the royal crest even in the dim light. 

"Why do you have a royal signet ring?" Nora asked.

"Royal signet-? What's that in your pocket?" Alya pointed to the edge of Marinette's scarf which was poking out of her pocket. 

"I recognise that!" Alya immediately said. "Marinette made that! It's one of her designs." 

"Okay, who are you girlie, and what do you want with Marinette?" Nora growled. "That girl is like a little sister to me and if you-" 

Kagami caught Nora's outstretched hand in her direction with ease. 

"I can explain." 

"Yeah right, like hell you can!" Nora pulled her hand away. 

"I am the princess." Kagami said. "I am Princess Kagami." 

"You're who-?" Alya stuttered. 

"You think I am going to believe that?" Nora scoffed. 

"You're the one who saw the signet ring." 

"Your Highness- why do you have Marinette's scarf?" Alya asked.

"I was here, in the town square in disguise. I met Marinette while she got caught in a tussle with her blonde debtor." 

"Chloe." 

"I bought one of her scarves then. Believe me, I don't intend to do Marinette any harm." 

"Then why are you looking for her?" Even the revelation that Kagami was a princess hadn't quietened Nora's suspicions. 

"Believe it or not, I am on the run. I was kidnapped two days ago."  
Alya clapped a hand to her mouth. 

"I escaped, and now I can't get back to the castle. I was intending to ask Marinette for a place to stay while I figure out a way in." 

"Wait. You're kidnapped. And you're the princess. Why wouldn't they be looking for you in the castle? Why wouldn't they let you in?" 

Kagami's mouth twisted into a snarl. "Because someone is already in there posing as me." 

"Wait, what?" 

"I don't know what's happening in my home, but someone is conspiring against me, and my family. That's why I need to find a way in."

"Why didn't they recognise you, if you're the princess?" 

"Nora, did you forget that she has never shown her face to anyone?" Her sister asked. 

"Oh. Right." 

"Both of you. Please. I've already done and said too much. Please go back and live your lives. I'll be on my way." 

"Wait, your Highness!" Alya called. "You could come stay with us!" 

"Huh?"

"Alya are you insane??" Nora sputtered, dropping her sack. 

"Nora. Come with me." Alya dragged her sister away. "Give us a few minutes, please." 

Kagami nodded meekly, even though her brain was screaming at her to refuse and leave right this instant. 

The two sisters seemed to be engaging in a whisper shouting match. Nora kept on pointing towards her and Alya was meeting her eyes levelly, even though she was much shorter than her. 

"Well, your highness." Alya said. "You can come stay with us. Our house has room for one more. You can conveniently go and try to get into the castle from an actual shelter than somewhere on the streets." 

"I can't believe you! You can't house a runaway princess like this!" 

"She's our princess. Our ruler." Alya said and Kagami flushed with embarrassment. 

"More like a magnet for trouble! You do realise that she could attract her kidnappers, right?? What do you think will become of Mom, Dad and the twins?!" 

"Alya, your sister is right." Kagami sighed. "I can attract trouble, and that would be a poor way to repay you after the kindness you've shown me. I best be on my way."

"Any friend of Marinette's, is a friend of mine." Alya insisted. "Besides, I want to help you." 

"Nuh uh! No way! You're not involving yourself in this-" 

"Something huge is happening at the castle, from what the princess is saying. Something like a coup, I am guessing?" 

"You would be guessing correctly." Kagami said, impressed. 

"So how do you think you would feel if you had a chance to save your kingdom, and you just let it pass by?" 

"I would feel relieved that I protected my family. That's it. No more questions." 

"You wanted to become a knight, Nora! What happened to you?!" 

"You wanted to become a knight?" Kagami echoed. 

"None of your business, princess. I still don't buy your kidnapping crap. Seems to me like you threw a tantrum and just left, and you don't have a place to go to because you didn't think this through. So you can leave and let us leave too." 

"Excuse me. I would rather you not speak to me like that." Kagami said coldly. 

"Why, did I offend you, Your Royal Highness?" Nora mocked. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did. I am telling you the complete truth, and I would never ever abandon my family over 'tantrums'. I am trying to find a way to save my kingdom and my people, and you don't have to join in on that, or even house me under your roof, but I'll be damned if you don't show me, your future ruler, any respect." 

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Besides, I know when a person is lying, and you aren't." Alya said with awe as Nora's jaw dropped. "Now, your Highness. Do you accept our offer? Because I, I mean, we insist."

"I couldn't do that to you. Your request is very noble, and I deeply appreciate it. But I possibly couldn't." Kagami said, eyeing Nora. 

She seemed to struggle with herself. "As long as our parents and the twins don't know. We disguise you as someone completely different, we give you a different name, and we say we found you homeless and were looking for a place to stay and a job. You don't mind lifting bags of flour, do you?" 

She blinked at that last sentence. "No..?" 

"Then it's settled." Alya grinned. "I can run up and get one of my old dresses which mom forgot I had and you can change before you come in and meet our parents." 

"This is not going to end well." Nora grumbled. 

"I....alright." Kagami finally conceded. She was better off not sleeping on the streets. And a disguise could help....right?

\---------  
Marinette tried to not wipe the beads of sweat forming on her eyebrows as she listened to the queen addressing the royal council around the table.  
Every man in the table seemed a lot more older and thus a lot more intimidating than she was used to. 

She wasn't surprised though. Even the lifeless hunks of knights in the castle seemed intimidating. 

King Adrien had left the day before, offering his sincere apologies, saying that he had an urgent matter of state to attend to, postponing the engagement for now. 

It should have seemed like a burden was lifted. And she DID feel that way. There was absolutely no way she could handle courting a king while trying to not fall on her face. 

It would have been nice too see another friendly face though. They hadn't talked much, but he was always so warm and kind towards her and she appreciated that. 

It had been a relief to have him, since Luka basically disappeared on the map after telling her not to contact him and that he was looking for Kagami. He didn't even leave an address. And she still didn't know why his name felt so familiar. 

Pushing away the thought from her mind, she offered a silent prayer in her head for both Luka and Kagami, hoping that wherever they were, they were safe. 

"It just doesn't seem possible that we are no close to finding out the reason for our coffers being empty." Gabriel's booming voice snapped her out of her trance. 

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. Luka had warned her about Gabriel's eccentricities. From what she saw, the guy wasn't eccentric. He was just a plain old asshole.

He pretended to respect and understand the queen's decisions and mutter to himself and roll his eyes coldly, knowing she couldn't see him. 

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, the records of the royal treasury and the royal ledgers. As you requested." A short statesque, yet rounded man who Marinette assumed was the treasurer passed over said books to her mother.  
For some reason he reminded Marinette of a bird. 

"Thank you, Mr. Damocles" The Queen said, passing the books over to her. 

"I have already examined them," he continued to speak as Marinette opened the first of the several heavy ledgers and delicately turned the yellowed pages. The one she was reading was first dated at the beginning of this year.

She didn't even know what she was expecting. But it was definitely surprising. 

The royal family, that is, Kagami and her mother barely bought or spent their money on anything out of the ordinary. The first and only shipment of Kagami's new dresses was during January of that year. It was July now. Any mention of new attire for the queen was non existent. Other than that, everything else had to do with the palace staff and other necessities. Their salaries, their lodgings, their food, the palace renovations, the fees paid to the queen's personal physician- 

And then when she turned the last written page, the amounts had dropped devastatingly low. The rest of the book, beginning from the last two weeks of June contained information of a considerably larger amounts of money being spent, even though it certainly wasn't lavish. 

Marinette let out a small noise of confusion. How could that be? She saw the last written page. It clearly contained the same routine transactions. 

This must be around the time the kingdom went bankrupt. Marinette mused. 

But that was impossible! With how thrifty Kagami and her mother were, they SHOULD have an ample amount of money left over, even if the economy had gone down. 

Something was fishy. Deeply fishy. 

She turned directly to the book of the records of the treasury and flipped it open to June. 

Just like she thought, the amount of money this year had been steadily increasing, and then halfway through June, the pages were empty. 

Empty. Nothing written. It was blank. The page before it had enough money to feed the entire kingdom for atleast the next five years. 

There was no way all the money could have been spent in a DAY. 

And she felt it would be correct to assume that the palace was being run by an emergency reserve of cash, but she wasn't going to ask about that loud and give herself away, seeing as that was something Kagami should obviously know. 

"Kagami?" Marinette heard herself being called and she looked up mid-frown. 

"You have been awfully silent." The queen remarked. "Is something wrong?" 

She looked around the table at the various nobles staring at her. 

But for once, she wasn't intimidated. Her mind was still swimming with the new information she collected. Compared to that, her jitters felt like nothing. 

"Yes, in fact, there is." She said clearly. "The records of the treasury are blank from the page dated 18th June." 

The treasurer shifted in his seat, and Marinette narrowed her eyes at him though she knew he couldn't see her through her veil. 

"Well, Your Highness, that is the day we found out that the kingdom was bankrupt. I did not have anything to record, seeing as no money was coming from the royal coffers." 

"Her Royal Highness certainly has been away for far too long if she has forgotten certain details." Gabriel said snidely. 

Marinette now knew what Luka meant when he said to be careful with Gabriel. He was clearly hiding something, but his face didn't give it away. 

"I was away for a day, at the maximum, Gabriel." Marinette said curtly. She knew that Kagami and her mother were on first name basis with him. 

"Kagami, what are you onto?" The queen asked. 

Marinette was inexperienced when it came to the workings of politics, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Giving away that she suspected something would only put Gabriel or whoever was behind this on their guard. 

“I just think that...perhaps we should look into the personal ledgers of the royal court too.” She said boldly.

There were a few expressions of outrage around the table and Marinette had fight from rolling her eyes. These people really did care only about their money. She couldn’t imagine Kagami going through this all day. 

“Hmm, why do you say that?” The queen asked.  
“Well, it is only to monitor all of our spending habits. Seeing as the public’s taxes fund our daily livelihood, it would be more appropriate to crunch in our lifestyle so that they can live a little more freely. And I think, that the Crown should participate in this as well.”  
The entire table was speechless. 

Marinette’s sudden bold demeanour wilted. Had she gone too far? Was this not her place and she messed it all up and she was going to be carted away to prison-  
“I think, that is an excellent idea, my dear.” The Queen said quietly, and Marinette saw through her translucent veil that she was smiling.

A few of the men around the table nodded thoughtfully, yet most of them had troubled looks gracing their faces and Gabriel’s left eye was twitching.  
“We should discuss this more in length, and we will, once every member of the royal court produces their-“  
There was a knock on the door that startled everyone. 

“Come in.” The Queen called, and Marinette took a moment to collect her bearings.  
She didn’t know how she did it, but she actually did it. She had managed to give a proper, reasonable path towards solution to the kingdom’s bankruptcy. And she didn’t stutter or trip around her words. The QUEEN thought her idea was great! And that was incredible, considering who her daughter actually was.

All she did was give out one suggestion and she already felt mentally exhausted. How did Kagami find the strength to do this everyday?

“Who is the letter from, messenger?” Gabriel’s deep voice startled her out of her thoughts. That was when she saw the new person in the room.  
“From Northern France, Your Grace.” The messenger stated, and Marinette didn’t know why her breath hitched. Why was the king writing to them so soon? Was he planning on coming back and placing the rock on her finger officially? 

“Thank you, gentlemen.” The Queen immediately addressed the gathering, motioning for the letter from the messenger at the same time. “That will be all. We will continue this later, but for now my daughter and I require our privacy.”

The men immediately stood up, offering their respects to both women and curtly leaving the room. Marinette definitely did not miss Gabriel eyeing the letter in the queen’s hand suspiciously as he left. That definitely did not surprise her. What did surprise her was the messenger lingering in the room uncomfortably, before quietly shrugging to himself and leaving after everyone else.

“Kagami?” She asked and Marinette gave her her full attention.  
“Yes, mother?” 

The queen held out the letter. “Do your poor mother a favour and read this out to me, will you?” 

Marinette couldn’t help but smile. The queen was definitely a bit emotionally detached, she had to be, of course, but it did make her heart warm that she did love her daughter with all her heart. It made her quietly repeat a prayer for her sake that Kagami was alright wherever she was and Luka had found her.

“Of course.” Marinette broke open the wax seal and began to read. “To the royal family of Southern France, I sincerely hope that this letter reaches you in the best of health. I am writing this letter to you in the interest of obtaining your blessing to plan a celebratory ball in honor of my engagement with Her Royal Highness, Princess Kagami, and to personally invite you to my kingdom as my honoured guests. I would deem it my greatest privilege to be your host for the next week in my home. Yours sincerely, King Adrien Graham De Vanily.” 

Marinette almost did a double take at his fancy last name. 

“Hmm, that certainly sounds like a good idea. We do need to make the engagement public at some point of time. What do you think, Kagami?”  
Marinette blanched. This was all happening too fast! Now they had to TRAVEL there and he was going to put a ring on her finger in front of everyone??  
Okay, Marinette calm down. Luka knows what he is doing. This was only going to last a week. The actual wedding was going to take eons to plan. She still had time. Kagami and Luka still had time. 

“I think it is a good idea, mother.” She said as demurely as possible.  
The queen patted her hand comfortingly before getting up and reaching for her cane. “I should call for my scribe. He must be expecting a reply.” 

For some reason, the queen shot her a knowing, hopeful smile as she walked out of the room. 

Marinette groaned internally. Great, the queen was thinking her daughter was head over heels in love with the king. Not that there was anything wrong with Adrien, per se. He was kind and sweet and he was always respectful whether he talked to her, the queen, his ambassador or even a servant. Queen Tomoe was an amazing ruler, and in no way was this bankruptcy (which suspiciously looked crafted to her) her fault, but she couldn’t help but feel envious of Adrien’s subjects. Would she have had to suffer as much as she did if she was born there instead of here?  
Ha, as if. She thought somberly. The thought wouldn’t even have occurred to her had she lived there. There would have been no reason to think that. She thought as she got up from her chair.

There was a knock on the door again. “Your Highness?” someone called and she yelped, falling back onto the chair with an ungraceful plop.

“Yescomein!” She said breathlessly. 'What is wrong with you?' She thought furiously. 'Get a grip on yourself, Marinette!'

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” The young messenger from earlier rushed in. “I must offer my apologies, I did not mean to frighten you!”  
“It is alright.” Marinette said firmly, getting up. “No harm done. Is...is there something I can do for-“ that was when she noticed his attire. He was wearing a blue uniform, but the kingdom’s royal crest was not visible on his shirt. She recognised the design vaguely. No one else had noticed that. “-someone who is clearly not an employee here?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at the dark haired, bespectacled man who was about the same height as her. 

“You would be right there, Your Highness.” He smiled wryly. “My name is Maxmillian Kante, and I am a part of King Adrien’s innermost circle of royal spies.”

Marinette was confused. “Is there a reason your king chooses to order a spy as a messenger? And you just delivered a message, didn’t you, sir?”  
“Yes, that letter was for public view.” He said, matter of factly. “This, however-“ he pulled out a thinner looking envelope. “-is not. My King intended for this letter to be for your eyes only.”  
“Huh??” Marinette’s mouth was hanging open. “What- why would- what does he have to say to me that is so confidential?” 

He simply shook his head. “Forgive me, Your Highness, for I cannot tell you why without going against my very specific orders. May I also be bold enough to ask for another favour from you?”  
“Of course.” Marinette said immediately. Then his expression turned a thousand times more serious.  
“Please, for your sake, for my king’s sake, and for my own, please do not mention a word about this letter to anyone except King Adrien as soon as you meet him on your trip there.”  
Marinette sucked in a large breath. “Of course. You have my word.”  
Maximillian sighed in relief and bowed to her before leaving the room.  
What could this be? Marinette thought curiously as she opened it up. 

“Your Highness,  
I trust and hope that if you are reading this, then Max brought this letter to you in discretion and privacy as I planned. While I do intend to plan a ball in honor of our engagement, the real reason I am calling you, in particular is much different. I would have mentioned the queen in this secretive arrangement, but I do not want to offend her (or you, for that matter) for both of you have shown me and my kingdom nothing but respect. Which is why I am reaching out to you, in hopes that you will have a better understanding of the serious situation over here. It is too risky to put this in writing. Once you have reached here, I wish to talk to you about this. Alone.  
With urgency and anticipation,  
Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh what's happening to Adrien? *suspicious noises* 
> 
> The next chapter will have Alyagami friendship (plus Nora just being DONE AF) and Adrienette being all....you know...in luuurve.


End file.
